Hell's Angel
by fadedLily
Summary: COMPLETE. Shinigami has been reborn and now his kingdom cries for him. His loyal general, Hotaru, must undertake the task of bringing him back to Hell.
1. And So We Begin

Hell's Angel  
By: Ice_Queen  
  
Prologue: Oh What A Tangled Web We Weave  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Sailor Moon  
or Gundam Wing. Sailor Moon   
belongs to Naoko Takeuchi. I do not  
know who Gundam Wing belongs to.  
  
AN:) The idea for this story came to me in a dream. Don't blame me if it's really weird.   
Some of it's a bit confusing. Hotaru appears to be about 19. In reality, though, she is   
1,004,016 years old. (Confused yet?) I'm saying that A.C. comes 1000 years after Crystal   
Tokyo. Duo also appears younger than he is. He seems to be 20 when he is actually   
2,036. You'll get what I'm talking about later. Oh, and Hilde is 19. No confusion there.  
  
@---/---- 2 da fic ----\---@  
  
A long time ago my lord ruled the realm. Or at least he ruled my realm. My realm   
being Hell. Then he was murdered in a war of the gods. Devastated by his loss our realm   
was set in mourning. Then the threats came again. We had no choice. Someone needed to   
take charge.   
So I ruled in my lord's place, awaiting his return. I knew he would return. He   
always does. You cannot truly kill Death. That is why I am here. Standing in this line,   
waiting to join OZ as a mere soldier.   
Actually I am here waiting for Hilde Shreibacher. (AN: sp?) I am waiting for her   
so that we can meet. This way I will eventually meet my lord and be able to bring him   
home. The cards have shown me and they never lie.  
I would leave him alone, but there is another war brewing, and the people of Hell   
cry for their leader. You see, we have all felt him. Well, the ones that were made directly   
from our Lord, but word spreads quickly. Now they all know he has been reincarnated.   
I hope he is okay. Then again, why do I even worry? He will always be fine. He   
can take care of himself. There she is. Hilde. I move swiftly to stand in line, conveniently   
right next to her.  
"Hi," she says to me. "Hello," I answer her. Gods bless friendliness. "Why are   
you here?" she asks me. "Why, to join OZ of course. I think it's a great idea to unite the   
colonies and earth." I tell her. "That's great! Me too!" she says, happy to have found a   
companion. I smile at her. "Oh, by the way, my name's Hilde. What's yours?" she asks.   
"Mine is Camille. Nice to meet you." I answer her. "Nice to meet you too." She tells me.   
And so the game begins, I think as the line moves forward and so does the countdown   
until I see Shinigami again.   
  
AN:) So what did you think? I hope you like it. To those of you who have been   
waiting for the next chapter in Twist of Fate, gomen. I've been really sidetracked and   
haven't had a lot of time to myself. Camille is really Hotaru, but she's using a fake name   
cuz she doesn't want to draw attention to herself. In the next upcoming chapters there   
will be some nasty stuff. I mean some $e%… well it's really a three way. Just to warn   
you. Oh and I have one more question… I wrote part of this other story. It's an original.   
It's called The Night Life. If you could read and review it I'd really appreciate it. Thanx!   
Until next time, stay cool!  



	2. Visions of Sugarplums

Hell's Angel  
  
By: Ice_Queen  
  
Chapter 1: Visions of Sugarplums  
  
Disclaimer: Psst! Yeah you! Over here! * pokes head out from behind a tree * I'm hiding  
from the lawyers. * herd of lawyers come running by * I do not own Gundam Wing or  
Sailor Moon! * lawyers walk past w/ sad faces * hehehe. Now they can't sue me. Yay!  
  
AN: ) I forgot to tell you in the prologue Hilde was 15 and she was joining OZ. Not that  
OZ came back in case any one got confused. I really shouldn't be writing this story, but I  
couldn't resist. Ne waz, in this chapter Hotaru, Duo, and Hilde are the ages I told you in  
the previous one. (19/ 1,004,016. 20/ 2,036. 19.) Heh. Like my weird chapter titles? They  
really have no relevance to the story. I just like them.  
  
@---/---- 2 da fic ----\---@  
  
Smiling I study the space I have claimed as my own. After a year I began to realize that I  
would need a dwelling of my own. So I found this quaint little place outside the Sanq  
Kingdom. It's a simple home. It has two bathrooms, a dining room, a living room, a  
kitchen, a den, one bedroom, an upper patio, and a pool and hot tub outside.  
  
My home isn't too near anyone. So no one gets suspicious about the way I'm hardly ever  
here. My nearest neighbor is the Winner mansion, but that's three miles away. Why, with  
caring for Hell, my job in the Preventors, and meeting with Hilde I barely have enough  
time to sleep.  
  
It has been five years. I still have not met my Lord, but the countdown is almost at an  
end. The time comes very soon. The air in Hell thrums with anticipation of his return.  
  
  
Soon, I tell myself as I plop in front of the fireplace with a book. I open to the first page  
and begin to read. As soon as I read the first line my eyes become unfocused and seeing  
at the same time. At this moment I am seeing with the soul, and not physically. He is very  
near. I can sense him. I long to go to him, but I know this is not the appointed time. So I  
sit and wait for the sensation to fade.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~* Winner Mansion *~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"Duo?" Hilde asks. "Hmm?" he replied sleepily. "I have someone I want you to meet." She says popping up and looking at him. "Who is it?" he asks her, suddenly at attention. "A friend." She answers vaguely. "How come I've never heard about this friend?" he asks a little annoyed with Hilde's evasiveness. "Well, it was during the war and things were so crazy. After that, I just didn't think it was the right time to tell you since you were still getting your life organized." She tells him defensively.   
  
"Oh. Male or female?" he asks. Female, a voice in his head tells him. "Female. She's really nice and lots of fun." Hilde answers while smiling brightly. "Oh." Is all he can think to say. "She works with the Preventors. You might have seen her around." Hilde tells him. "Really? What's she do?" Duo asks, intrigued. "I think she trains newbies or something like that." She replies. "When would you like me to meet her?" Duo asks, wanting to go to sleep very badly. "She and I are going out next week Thursday right after her shift ends. I'm meeting her at work so I'll just come and get you before I go to get her. Okay?" she explains, never stopping for breath once. "Yeah. Okay." He manages to mumble just before leaving on the last flight to La La Land.   
  
~*~*~*~*~*~* Thursday *~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
I am jumping madly around the room. "Finally gonna get to see him! Finally gonna get to see him!" I cry repeatedly until I start hyperventalating. Sitting down on the couch I make an attempt to catch my breath. Hilde had called last night saying that she wanted me to meet a "friend" of hers. Well, she didn't say "friend" like that but I already know that they're lovers. Shinigami doesn't keep a woman unless they're doin' the nasty.   
  
After the call I became so excited I could hardly sleep. Instead I stayed up the entire night reminising. This morning I'm so hyper I can barely stand still. The countdown has reached zero. I glance at the clock and realize it's time to get ready for work.   
  
I rush into the shower and do a quick scrub down. After showering I breeze into the kitchen and pop some bread into the toaster on my way upstairs. You know, even a demon must eat. Upstairs I throw on my uniform. Which is camo pants and a camo jacket over a tan shirt. While lacing up my boots I wonder if he still looks the same. I smile to myself, of course he looks the same, I think. He'd use that so we know for sure.   
  
I grab my messenger bag and throw in my favorite black dress, a red dress shirt, and my favorite black heels. Thinking that I have everything I need I grab my briefcase and walk into the hallway. As an after thought I also grab my makeup bag, shampoo, and my toothbrush/paste. Come on, if you were meeting your lord for the first time in 1,002,000 years you'd want to look your best too.   
  
Finally deciding I have everything I walk downstairs, out the door, and get into my car. Putting the key into the ignition I drive off towards the Sanq border and Preventor H.Q. I look at my surroundings while driving on the long country road. Lots of trees, open field. That's practically it. Uncorrupted by the greed and ambition of mortals. Thank the gods. If it were I wouldn't be living here.   
  
Finally I reach the border. Woo hoo! Now I only have to get to the capital! Actually it's not that far from here. Just like 30 kilometers, roughly. I observe my surroundings as they change from grassy pastures to cement abominations called buildings. I know I should get with the times, but I can't help it. They're just so ugly. Mortals really have no imagination. Not like people in my time did. Oh well. What are you going to do about it?  
  
I finally arrive at one of the biggest cement abominations of them all. The Preventor Headquarters. I pull into the leveled parking lot and speed to my spot on level 2. After hopping out of the vehicle and grabbing all my shit I sprint to the elevator and hit the down button. Gonna be late. Gonna be late. Is all I can think as the elevator takes its time to reach me. Finally the doors pull open. The doors close and I walk inside. In there I stomp my feet impatiently, urging it silently to go faster. Finally it reaches the first floor. I slide my ID card through the slot which will open the back elevator doors leading inside the building. Authorization granted.   
  
The back doors open and I fly out into lobby. Instead of stopping to get my I.D. rechecked I breeze past the receptionist and take the hallway which will lead to the girl instructors' locker room. Turning right I go into the instructors' room and lock my stuff up. Finishing that task I go across the hall into the training room. I grab the name sheet hanging on the wall and start doing role call. Another day in the life of a mortal.  
  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~* Later That Day *~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
As the trainees leave the room I grab my jacket and rush across the hall. Oh Gods. Oh Gods. Is all that I can think as I fumble with my lock. Finally the piece of shit opens. I lay out my dress and shirt and grab a towel on my way to the showers. I quickly wash my hair and wash off all the dirt and grime of the day. Finishing that I dry off and use magic to hurriedly dry my hair. Careless I know, but dramatic situations call for rash actions. After that I slip into my dress and button the shirt over it. I shove my uniform into the bag and pull out my makeup bag.   
  
I apply some eyeliner and a coat of lipstick. Nothing too fancy, right? I run into the lavatory and brush my teeth. After completing that I slip into my heels and make sure I have everything. Yes I do, I decide and walk out the door. Instantly I spot Hilde waving from the opposite end of the hallway,... and him. My Lord, Shinigami. My heart almost stops in my chest, and at the same time my smile brightens.   
  
"Ahhh!" yells Hilde as she sprints down the hallway. Upon reaching me she puts mew into a choke hug. I notice my lord following behind her, walking a bit more slowly. Hilde pulls away from me and looks me over. "Good. You changed. We are going to Café Lunari!" she says excitedly, "Oh. This is the friend I wanted you to meet." I pretend to look him over for the first time. He looks exactly the same. He even has the braid.  
  
"Hi." I say to him. "Oh,"* giggle * Hilde goes, "how rude of me. I didn't introduce you. Camille, this is Duo. Duo, this is Camille." She says while indicating each of us. "Hi." Duo says cheerfully. "Well, we'd better get going. We have reservations." Hilde says. She links arms with Duo and the three of us walk down the hall, towards the lobby.   
  
AN: ) Hi! Me again! So what do you think? I'd really appreciate your feedback. Next chapter is: The Ants Go Marching. Maybe. I might change it if I think of something weirder. Well, TTFN!  



	3. Just Like Shirley Manson

Hell'sAngelch2

Hell's Angel

By: Ice_Queen

Chapter 2: Just Like Shirley Manson

AN: ) Hi! It's me again! Like the title? Ya see, right now I'm blasting Garbage. Who, by the way, rock. Sorry it took me awhile to get this up. I've hardly been home for oh.... about the past month. Well, I'm writing now, so enjoy. I hope.

@---/---- 2 da fic ----\---@

Duo's POV

There is something familiar about that girl, thinks Duo as they walk towards his car. Maybe I have seen her around, he rationalizes. Little things about her make him think that maybe he's seen her somewhere else. The way her hair flows wildly, but still perfectly in order. Her violet eyes that remind him of the color of irises. Her every angelic feature. He has a flash of Camille standing in front of him wearing black leather and wings extending from her. 

Whoa, is all Duo thinks. "Hey, why is everybody so quiet?" Hilde asks suddenly. Oh my God, I totally forgot Hilde was here, Duo thinks to himself. "I'm just waiting until we get to the cafe to jabber," Camille answers her. "Oh." Hilde says in response. We finally arrive at my car. I see Camille eyeing it. "Nice car." She finally says.

"Thanks." I reply, bright and chipper as usual. I open the door to the passenger seat. "Hilde, you take front seat. I'll ride in back." Camille says diplomatically, and knowingly. "Okay. You sure you don't want any company in the back?" Hilde asks. "Yeah, I'm sure." Camille answers. With that she hops in the back seat and Hilde sits down in the front. I close Hilde's door and walk around to the other side of the car. Then I hop in and take off towards Cafe Lunari. 

Hotaru's POV

I am so elated that I just might burst! It's really him! Right here in front of me! I'm so happy I can hardly sit still and contain it. I can't wait to tell Setsuna! She'll be so happy too and I'll be so happy. We'll all be happy! Yay! Oh, we're here.

I wait patiently until Duo parks the car. Then the three of us simultaneously get out and walk in the Cafe. The hostess gives us a table outside in the bright sunshine. I look over my menu and hold a light conversation with Hilde and Duo. I decide on ordering a pot of green tea, a side salad, and a club sandwich. I eat light.

The waitress finally comes and we all order. I notice that Shinigami still has a huge appetite. As we wait for our food we talk about such things as working for the Preventors, peace, war, and revolution. The food finally comes and we concentrate on eating. Jeez, he is still such a pig. Still, it's good to see him alive and well. He wasn't so good the last time I saw him.

****

Flashback 

Stupid, stupid, stupid, I think to myself as I search frantically through the battlefield. I was stupid to take my eye off of him for a second. He went into battle with the rest of the soldiers. I just know it. I pray that I won't find him dead. 

As these thoughts fly through my head my body moves an autopilot through the masses of the dead. The colors of uniforms blend, black to silver or white. The soldiers of Hell in black and the soldiers of Heaven white or silver. My eyes check the dead for a man with a long braid, but I still cannot find him. I check the dying and the living as well. Still there is no sign of him.

I move farther out in the field. Farther, and farther away from my Lord's home. Closer to the front line, where the first of the armies clashed in battle. Finally I see a braid. Thank the Gods, is all I can think as I run to him. He is lying on the ground next to a dead man of Heaven, probably the army leader. I fall to my knees beside him. "My Lord." I say while shaking his shoulder. "Shinigami…" I say again. "Duo!" I yell. 

Finally his eyes crack open and I breathe a sigh of relief. Then I notice his pallor. So pale, I think, the pale of death. He's dying, I realize. How can you kill death? That is what I think. "Hey," he chokes out, "how'd everything go?" "Just fine Duo." I tell him, reverting to the name I referred to him as in my childhood. I stanch his wound with a cloth I called in.

"What happened?" I ask him. "I came out here… to fight… and I killed the leader… but not before I managed to get severely wounded." He answers me in between labored breaths. "Hey, Firefly?" Duo asks me. "Yes, Duo?" I reply. "You know I'm dying… so take care of Hell for me… until I get back… Deal?" he says stopping several times. "Deal. But when will you be back, and how will we know?" I ask, my brow crinkling. "Just trust me… you'll know… and Taru… you're my best friend… I hope you know that… and I wouldn't trust anyone else… with this job." He tells me. I feel tears come to my eyes. "I know Duo. I'll rule it like you would. You're my best friend too." I say chokingly. With that I kiss his hand for the very last time. He draws a shuddering breath, and dies. I get up and walk away with tears streaming freely down my face.

****

End Flashback

I remember it so clearly. It haunts me even today. For the longest time I thought I had failed to protect him, and that it was all my fault. We all finish eating and continue to talk for awhile. After we finish talking Duo leads us back to the vehicle and drives me back to the parking garage for the Preventors. He escorts me to my car, and I wave him off. He and Hilde drive away. Then I enter my vehicle and head home. 

#Hotaru's Home#

I pull into the driveway and park my car. Getting out I book inside my house, and quickly run upstairs. I then peek outside my windows just to be extra cautious. Going to Hell, I think to myself. I walk into a closet and transform magically into my true form. 

I still have the same body, but I have black wings extending from my shoulder blades. Also, instead of wearing my previous dress I am now wearing something way more revealing. It's a leather bikini-ish top, and a short leather mini skirt. I mean come on, what else am I going to get to go around my huge wings, and have it fit properly. I'm also wearing leather high-heeled boots that extend 3 inches above the knee. 

I smile to myself and think another busy day in the life of moi. I send my body a message and I feel it. The power. It rises up to the top, and flows outward. So cold, and so dark. I take the energy I have gathered and form it into a portal. This portal connects with Hell. I laugh, and step through into my domain. Into my home.

#Hell-Throne Room#

I smile as my surroundings come in to focus. This is my true home, I think as I look around. A simple throne is at the back of the huge room on a slightly raised dais. Other than that there's not much in here except for some plants, paintings, and sculptures here and there. The walls are a white color with gold detailing upon it. The floors are a dizzying white marble. This is where you would come if you were granted a formal audience with the leader of Hell. It strikes fear into your heart, doesn't it? Probably not, but that's because my Lord doesn't want people to fear him. They do enough of that already without his help.

"Setsuna," I call out, knowing that she is there. "Yes, Mistress?" she answers me. "Oh come, now's not the time for formality." I say, kind of irritated. "Of course." Setsuna replies appearing from the darkness. "Guess what?" I ask. "What?" she replies, "You know I'm no good at these guessing games." I let out a delighted squeal. "I saw him!" I yell. "I saw him, I saw him," I sing repeatedly, jumping around in circles. "Now there's a surprise. God, I haven't seen you this happy in centuries." I laugh. "I know," I say," but I saw him, and he's well, so that makes me happy." "Good." Setsuna says to me. "Just think, only a little while until he's back here, with us, where he belongs. I can't wait! Plus, I'm getting so sick of ruling." I get out all in one breath. "Yes, it will be a joyous time for everyone," she says calmly," Wait. What do you mean you're sick of ruling?" "I mean I'm tired of the stress and responsibility that no one else has." I answer her. "Oh." She simply says. 

"I have some things you need to go over, and you have a meeting with the other generals in an hour," Setsuna tells me. I sigh. "Alright. Let's start with the paperwork…." I say with a total lack of enthusiasm. We settle down on the ground and start going through documents. An hour later after my hand is cramped and my butt's asleep we get up. "Well, time for another meeting on defense and attack strategies," I say. "Yes, Mistress. I can see joy overwhelming your features already," Setsuna says with a wry smile. The two of us exit the room and walk down the corridor to another large room. The meeting room. I take a deep breath and push open the heavy door. I walk in with Setsuna following me. As soon as I enter all the other generals rise. There are eight generals including myself. 

"Hello ladies and gentlemen," I proceed calmly to my seat. Actually it is my Lord's seat, but since he has left I have been put in charge. I sit and observe the other generals as Setsuna sits. There are four men and four women. The women are Setsuna, Michiru, Haruka, and myself. The men are Malachite, Zoisite, Nephrite, and Jedite. They were originally generals of Hell before Beryl turned them. After each of them died we reclaimed them. "What's our status?" I ask. "We're holding them at bay on the North, but they're pushing," Malachite replies. "They've got us to move 1/4 of a mile back," Jedite tells me. They must have a better general in the south army, I think. "We're holding them off, but we need more people!" Haruka, General of the East, says. "I have them giving way slightly, but, as with Haruka, we need reinforcements," Michiru, West General, tells me with her usual stoic demeanor. "I will try to get reinforcements out to each of you, but we cannot leave the Keep unprotected." I say with a sad glance at the table. "Any other reports?" I ask, wanting to leave. "We're doing fine in the North-East," Setsuna says. She is an excellent commander, never loses her cool. "We've got the situation under control in the South-East," Zoisite says, with his usual confidence. "Up in the North-West we need reinforcements." Nephrite tells me. "I will ship reinforcements out to all sectors ASAP. And just for the record the SouthWest is fine. Meeting adjourned." I say while getting up and walking out of the room.

I am tired of listening to the same things over and over again. I want my Lord to come home. I want him to take control with his bright attitude. I'm tired of ruling! As soon as he gets back I'm taking a 40-year vacation! Period. End of story. I turn down an older hallway, and halt in front of a light fixture. I look both ways to be safe, and hit a pattern of bricks on the wall. Behind me I hear stone shift and know that the door to my hideaway has opened. I turn and enter with the door closing behind me. I walk down the steps, feeling the air become cooler as I go. Finally I get down to the bottom and go into my room. I immediately go up to a bookshelf and pull out our records. We have 1,000,000 unstationed soldiers. I will send 400 to each sector. Let's see 400 x 8= 3600. There. I randomly pick out 3600 names and divide them into 8 equal parts. I mail the list of names to Setsuna, knowing she'll take care of it. 

I exit my room, and find myself wandering down the corridors. I finally find myself in front of a door made of oak and simply carved. Without a second thought I enter the room. It is my Lord's room. It's filled with his psychic scent, a dark, powerful, seductive scent. No wonder why he had so many women hanging all over him. I look around my surroundings and remember the first time I came here.

****

Flashback

It was my fifteenth birthday. My parents had put together an elaborate party and invited hundreds of people. Most of them I didn't even know. I knew a few though. The Princesses, both inner and outer. A few of my father's co-workers. But that was about it. I was being dragged around most of the night by my mother, "mingling," as she calls it. By the time the party was truly underway I was already on my 6th drink. God I hated it. My idea of a birthday party was just having a few close friends over. I hadn't even seen the person I truly wanted to see, my best friend Duo. Ever since the other night I had been terribly worried about him…. but that's another story.

Anyway, I had felt like I was being watched the entire night. Finally while talking to Setsuna he came up to me. "Hello, princess," he said whispering in my ear," I have a present for you." I turned and there was Duo looking absolutely stunning with a big bright smile on his face. I laughed and held out my hands. He took them in his own. "Oh, you came! I was so worried," I cried, delighted. Setsuna had been observing this exchange silently and suddenly decided to leave. I hardly took note. "Of course I came, Taru!" he said with a smile. "By the way, you look gorgeous," he said, completely open and honest. "Thank you," I replied, blushing slightly," so do you." Behind us the orchestra finished their song and started with a waltz. Duo smiled down at me. "May I have this dance?" he asked. "Of course," I replied. He led me out to the floor and we started dancing. The steps came so naturally to me that I was able to talk as well. I told him how bored I had been, and how I wished mother would have thrown a quiet, little party. After the dance we walked outside and down the stairs on the balcony to the garden. 

We walked silently for awhile, the both of us content. Finally I broke the silence. "So how are you?" I asked with meaning. "I'm better," he answered honestly, "I've been learning about my duties, so on and so forth." "Oh. Well I hope things turn out good," I said with a worried expression. He must have seen my face because suddenly he smiled and sat me down on a bench. "Now, how about the present I promised?" he asked with a smile. "Oh all right," I said smiling back. 

Out of his pocket came a long, thin box, and out of thin air came a bouquet of violets. I smiled. I hadn't realized he knew what my favorite flower was. "Here you are," Duo said, handing me the bouquet. "Thank you," I told him. "But wait there's more!" he said handing me the box. I stared at it for a few seconds. "Open it," he encouraged. I flipped the top up and gasped. It was the most beautiful piece of jewelry I had ever seen! A thin silver chain hung down to reveal an amethyst gem the size of a pencil eraser, and a little obsidian gem right next to it set it silver. My two favorite colors. Duo smiled and walked behind me, plucking the necklace from my hand. He fastened it around my neck. 

I felt so overwhelmed with emotion that I felt tears come to my eyes. I knew I couldn't say anything at the moment so I got up and hugged him. When I pulled away I saw a look in his eyes that had never been there before. It was… something very primal and basic. Before I knew what he was doing my head had been tilted, exposing my neck. I felt his lips on my neck. At first I thought it was some sort of kiss, but then I felt a sharp prick on my neck. I realized that he had bit me and was draining away the very thing that kept me walking. Yet I felt no panic. Only a desire to yield. We stayed in that position for awhile with him slowly draining me of life. I felt myself getting drowsy and becoming more aware of the pain. My system was gradually slowing. Getting slower, slower, slower. I realized I was close to death. Finally Duo released me, and looked at me in fright. "Oh my God," was all he said. 

Still somewhat in his trance he lay me down on the ground. At this point my vision was getting fuzzy, but I can still somewhat see. Duo rolled up his sleeve and slit his wrist. Slowly but surely his blood came oozing out. I felt a sudden pang of desire for that source of life. Duo lowered his wrist and propped me up with his other hand. He pressed his wrist to my mouth and I latched onto it. I sucked out his own life in a frenzy. After awhile I could see clearer than ever, noting Duo's expression of ecstasy. I also felt a new breed of pain in my system. I released his wrist and fisted my hands into my stomach. I was still dying. I also saw something above my head floating downward. Some sort of light. A spirit, a cold, dark spirit. Duo held me while I died, and finally I blacked out.

When I woke up I was lying in a set of totally different surroundings. I slowly remembered the events of last night. "Duo…?" I croaked out. He was at my side in an instant. "I'm so glad you're okay," he whispered while stroking my hair. "Am I dead?" I asked. "No. Not really. I'll explain later. Get some more rest," he told me and I fell asleep in an instant. 

****

End Flashback

That was the first time I had ever been in this room. It was also the first time I had been in Hell. I still didn't know what I had become yet, but I would soon find out. Then, it would be the end of the shy, little girl named Hotaru, and the beginning of a jaded warrior. Oh well, I think, that was in the past. I should let it lie there. My Lord is here now, and everything will be okay. It has to be. It just has to…

AN: ) So… what did you think? I thought it was spiffy while I was writing it, but now I'm not so sure. I'm still posting it though, because it took me a long time to write it. Now we get to see some of the Hotaru/Duo romance. Mostly it's been about Hilde and Duo so far. (That will change though.) Oh yeah. And I don't own Gundam Wing or Sailor Moon. The plot is mine though! Hope you liked it! (I'll try to get the next chapter up sooner.) By the way, I am just starting to work on Chapter 4(?) of Twist of Fate. (Let's pray that gets done soon too.) 


	4. This Is Not

C:\My Documents\Hell'sAngelch3.htm   


  


Hell's Angel

  


  


  


By:Ice_Queen 

  


  


  


Chapter 3: This Is Not 

  


  


  


AN: Sorry it has taken me so long to write this and get it posted, but I have been having some personal issues and could not even begin to fathom writing. BUT I'm getting better so I have gotten back some inspiration to write. Anyway, the title is a song by some... band. I don't know the name. It doesn't have relevance to the story. Well, I'm not quite sure what's going to happen in this chapte, so let's just sit back and watch what happens.Oh yea, and some people didn't understand why Hotaru wasn't already a member of Hell.Well, that will all come in time. 

  


  


  


  


  


~*FIC*~ 

  


  


  


I slowly wake from the depths of sleep. Oh no, I think. I'm going to be late for work.I shoot up out of bed and notice that I'm still in my Lord's room. I quickly form a portal and leave, reappearing in my bedroom closet. I snap my fingers and instantly I'm in my concealing form, and in my uniform. I jog down the stairs, and grab my bag, which always contains a spare outfit for after work. I continue jogging right out the door and into my car. I start the engine and drive to work. 

  


  


  


I book through the elevator doors into the lobby and get my ID checked this time. She approves, and I speed down the hallway to the Instructors' Room and shove my stuff in the locker. I book across the hallway and greet my students. "Good morning kiddies," I say while I take attendance. "Where's Wilson?" I ask. One of the trainees steps forward. "Ma'am, Wilson was sent to the nurse and is being treated for an unknown ailment. The hypothesis is mono," he says. "Thank you for informing me," I say. "Well,let's begin with warm-ups." And the day begins I think with a smile. It's just like training in Hell. 

  


  


  


~Later that Day~ 

  


  


  


Exhausted I go to the cafeteria, hoping to get some nutrients. Ever since cutting down on feeding I have been hungry for human foods. I get in line behind someone else's trainee. Grabbing a tray I pile on a Chef Salad, a poppy seed bagel, an apple, and a cheesy broccoli soup. I go over to the condiments table and grab Ranch dressing, and fork and spoon, and napkins. I also walk over to the refrigerator, and grab a yummy looking cran-apple juice. I walk up to the register and pay. 

  


  


  


I calmly survey the room, looking for an empty table. I rarely eat lunch here, but today I am so hungry I couldn't even wait the drive. All of the sudden I hear "Camille! Hey Camille!" I turn slowly, and spot Duo sitting at a larger table with five other men, and three women. I smile and walk over there. "Hey," I say quietly as I slide into a seat next to him. "What's up?" He asks with a smile. "Oh, not much. You?" I answer. "Same here. Oh hey, everyone, this is Camille, Hilde's friend," He says, while everyone nods, smiles, or says hello," And Camille, this is Noin, Milliardo, Heero, Quatre, Wufei, Sally, Trowa, and Lady Une." I smile openly. "Hi everyone. It's nice to meet you." We eat our lunch with a lot of talking, and laughing. I think it was one of the times I was actually happy to eat. 

  


  


  


After lunch I went back to training. The rest of the day was a pretty boring blur of me barking orders or somebody falling on their ass. After all that is finished I go over to the female Instructors' Room and take a quick shower. After that I change intoa pair of cut-off, paint-splattered shorts, a plain black t-shirt, and sneakers. It's a look I'm trying to get mainstream. I grab the rest of my things and leave quickly. 

  


  


  


At home I find myself to be restless, despite the fact that I'm exhausted.I pace around my living room, barely noticing when my surroundings change. I look around. It appears that I have inadvertently brought myself to Hell.Oh well, I think as a resume my walking. I ramble aimlessly down the long hallways not knowing or caring where I'm going. Finally I arrive at the same elegant oak door. I always end up here. Without stopping to think another moment I enter. 

  


  


  


In the room I look around, truly seeing it for the first time a long time. The room was clean, as always. I had given my permission for the maids to keep it clean. Absently I run my hand down the smooth wood of the dresser. I pause at the bookcase to peer at the novels resting on the shelves, waiting to be picked up and read. As I continue my path around the room I notice the way the cool light of Hell creates beautiful shadows on the walls. Finally I give in to my exhaustion and lie down on the smooth red sheets of the bed. I let his psychic scent wash over me, lulling me into an easy sleep. 

  


  


  


*Flashback* 

  


  


  


Waking up I stare at the foreign ceiling. I feel a fierce craving for something... but I'm not quite sure what. I rise from the bed and start to walk about the room. I take note of the fact that I'm still in my gown from the party. I also take note of my surroundings. The intricately carved ceiling. The beautiful artwork. The volumes of different books lined up on a bookcase. I hear a door open behind me. 

  


  


  


"So you're finally up," Duo says to me as he walks out of what I assume to be the bathroom. "Yes, I am," I reply, "Duo...?" He looks at me, his eyes remorseful. "Yes, Hotaru? What is it?" "What am I?" I ask him, turning to face him completely. "I think I deserve an explanation," I say. "Yeah, you do. Alright, here goes. When I bit you yesterday I drained you of all your blood. To replace it I gave you mine. I didn't know what else to do. I didn't want you to die," he said looking at me with his indigo eyes, which were now tear-bright. "I know," I said to him, as I walked up to him and took him in my arms, "but please Duo what am I?" 

  


  


  


"You're a member of Hell now. Your mortal body is dead. You now have extraordinary powers and abilities, however you can still be killed. You will age up to a certain point and then your body will stop growing. You also have certain needs that are different from a normal person, but you'll learn those in time," he told me while his arms came around my waist. "I see. You will have to teach me how to use these new abilities properly," I told him. 

  


  


  


We held each other silently for a long while. I do not know exactly how long. "Are you mad at me?" Duo finally asked. "No. I'm not mad. Just a little... shocked. You're still my best friend," I said with a smile. "Good," he said, "Now, we have to teach you how to hunt." "Hunt?" I asked, completely confused. "It's one of those differences," he said while he led me out of the room. 

  


  


  


The next few months were a blur of training sessions and time spent with Duo. Sometimes we had training sessions together. This reminded me that he was relatively new at this too.... 

  


  


á 

  


¨ *End Flashback* 

  


  


  


I rise from my little cat nap quite content. I missed my Lord something fierce at this moment. Remembering him always gave me this effect. Maybe it's time Duo and I get a little bit closer, I think with a smile. And then soon, soon he'll be back here with me~ I mean _us._

  


  


  


AN: What do you think? Too short? Did I solve some confusion in this chapter? I hope I did. If you have any more questions though, you can e-mail me at LadiIce918@aol.com or you can IM me at that same screen name.I don't know exactly how I'm going to get Hilde out of the way, only that I will eventually. Well, I hope you liked it, and I will have more out soon. I hope. You know what? I was reading my story on fanfiction.net and I realized I have it set so that I can only accept Signed Reviews. Anybody know how to undo this? It's really ticking me off. Oh, and how do you set it up so that reviews get forwarded to your e-mail account? Do they still do that here? Help! I'm confused! 

  


  


  


  


  



	5. Panic, Books, and Propositions

  
  
Hell's Angel   
  
By:IceQueen   
  
Chapter 4   
  
  
AN: Oh my god! I am soooo sorry! I haven't updated this in such a long time! I completely forgot about it for awhile. However, now I'm back and with more ideas than ever! ^_^ Before I was kind of lost on where to go with this fic, but now I'm back on track. I have ideas. I have redefined my plot-line. And now, finally, I can get back to writing. Yay! Let's throw a party!   
  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Gundam Wing nor Sailor Moon. Sailor Moon belongs to the genius Naoko Takeuchi, and Gundam Wing belongs to... well, whoever created it. ^_^; So don't sue cuz all you'll get is a few notebooks, sketchbooks, and some pens and colored pencils. It won't increase your vast fortune by much, I guarantee it.   
  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~   
  
  
Hotaru walked down the halls at a fast pace, forming the pattern of 'click click click click.' She was on her way to Setsuna's rooms within the 'family' wing of Diablo Keep.   
  
  
Her reason for visiting at this hour of the day was, however, not unknown although she wished it were. The south army had been forced into surrender by Heaven. It's officials were now being held prisoner by the blimey bastards. Four-hundred odd soldiers had been slaughtered. The rest were also being held prisoner. Fort Volcania had been taken over. It was unacceptable!   
  
  
How could her army have fallen to that hot-headed general Rei?! How could her general's strategy fail?! She sighed sadly. It was the Purge all over again. Thousands would die if she didn't figure out how to stop them.   
  
  
Finally Hotaru arrived at Setsuna's door and knocked briskly. A mere moment later Setsuna opened the door wearing a nightgown, circles under her eyes, and loose hair. "What is it, Mistress?" she asked, suddenly at attention. "I- I- The south army's been defeated Sets! What're we gonna do?!" she cried while falling into her friend's embrace. "Oh, Hotaru," Setsuna said softly while she cried, "I'm so sorry. I know you don't want to go through the Purge again. None of us do. That was the most god-awful thing to ever happen."   
  
  
Hotaru sniffled, and raised her head slowly. "Setsuna, what are we going to do? They have all the officials. Even Nephrite. They killed four-hundred other soldiers. The rest they have as prisoners! What're we gonna do?" Hotaru cried, panicing.   
  
  
Setsuna was unnerved. Never had she seen Hotaru so distraught. Even when Shinigami had died she'd kept her cool. Now she was falling apart! She didn't understand it!   
  
  
"Mistress, come inside and we will discuss this calmly and rationally," Setsuna suggested while already pulling her in and shutting the door. She didn't want people to hear Hotaru and think that she was becoming a weak leader. Setsuna lead Hotaru to a comfortable couch in the sitting room, and sat beside her.   
  
  
"Now, Mistress, I do not know what we can do at this current moment except what we already are," Setsuna stated calmly. Hotaru nearly broke into tears again. "But," Setsuna said before her Mistress could turn on the waterworks again, "We can speed it along. Perhaps send Shinigami dreams of the past, or even waking flashbacks." "Yes, of course. Why didn't I think of that? Silly me," Hotaru said with a half-smile. "I do not know what else to do. If we attack the Holarians we would have to declare war. We are not yet ready for full-on war. If we bargain with them for the lives they hold our people will think us weak. So we cannot do either. Their fates rest in Eegri's (1) hands now," Setsuna explained to the younger looking girl.   
  
  
"Yes, you're right. Thank you Setsuna. Please take care of the dreams and flashbacks for me," Hotaru said, getting up. "Of course, Mistress," Setsuna said and got up as well to show her to the door. "Sweet dreams, Sets," Hotaru called out as she walked away. "To you too, Mistress. To you too.." Setsuna said softly while shutting the door.   
  
  
Hotaru smiled while skipping down the hallway. She thought of how carefree she felt in this moment and wished it could remain ever so. _Soon,_ she thought, _soon. _She giggled like a schoolgirl and thought of all she would do when Shinigami regained his throne. First off, take a long vacation. Second, leave funny booby-traps lying all around. Third, tell Shinigami if he ever dies again she'll kick his ass. The list went on and on.   
  
  
Soon Hotaru stopped at the same oak carved door as always. _Why do I always end up back where I started? _She though to herself. _This room was the first place I ever was in Hell and it's the place I keep ending back up at. _   
  
She nodded her head and turned the handle. Who knew what memories this place would bring today?   
  
  
She walked into the lushly carpeted room and marvelled at how, even after a million years, the room still retained his psychic scent. It was amazing! He must've been even more powerful than she could imagine! While marvelling at that she felt a strange tug at her senses.   
  
  
Following it Hotaru ended up at a small trim of wood near Shinigami's private bathroom. She studied it. The piece of wood looked a bit loose. She toed it with her boot and immediately it fell open. _Why hadn't anyone fixed this? _She wondered. She got down on hands and knees to fix it herself, and paused.   
  
  
Hotaru saw the faint outline of something box-shaped inside. She cautiously reached inside and grabbed it. Upon pulling it out she discovered it was a leather journal. _Must be Shinigami's, _she noted to herself. She found herself flipped open the cover._ He wouldn't mind,_ she told herself. On the first page it read:   
  
_   
This book belongs to Duo a.k.a. Shinigami. _   
  
_   
Do not read unless you have a death wish. _   
  
_   
Stop now. _   
  
_   
I told you to stop! _   
  
_   
What are you doing reading further! ? _   
  
_   
I said stop! _   
  
_   
Now I mean it! _   
  
It went on like that for almost a whole two pages. Getting bored, Hotaru skipped ahead to a later entry.   
  
_   
Hey Journal, what's up? _   
  
_   
A bunch of stuff here. I've been so busy lately, but that's nothing new. What's really new though is that yesterday Hotaru changed Setsuna. I mean, WOW! The crowned Princess of Pluto and Guardian of the Time Gates! Holy shit! Setsuna went willingly though. She and Hotaru have always been best friends. It seemed only natural to those two if she made Setsuna a demon. But still, I can't help but wonder. Is it right to change a being with their whole life ahead of them? Not that it'll stop me. After all, I can turn off my conscience with the flick of a wrist! ^_^ Well, that's all for now. I need my beauty-sleep.^_~   
  
  
-Duo _   
  
  
  
Well, Hotaru thought,_ that certainly did prove to be a diversion, but I can't read any more. These are his personal thoughts and it would be an invasion of privacy. _It certainly sounded exactly like something he'd write too.   
  
Hotaru rose up from the ground and smiled. She had an idea.........   
  
~Later that day~   
  
"Hey, Duo," Hotaru said as she plopped down in the chair in front of his desk. "Oh, hey Camille," Duo said with a smile once he looked up from his papers. "Whatcha doin?" She asked curiously. "Paperwork," Duo replied, then looked up, "I hate paperwork. Don't you?" "With a passion," Hotaru admitted honestly. "Me too," He said and scribbled his signature on some paper. _He even writes the same way,_ Hotaru cried in her mind.   
  
She allowed a bright smile to appear on her usually blank face. "What are you so smiley about?" Duo asked grumpily. "Nothing really. I just got an idea. That's all," Hotaru informed him. "What is it?" He asked, curious. "I think you should take an exrta long lunch and we should go out and have fun. We'll pig out, and maybe go rollerblading or something," Hotaru suggested with a big smile plastered on her face. "Alright!" Duo cried, dropping his pen and getting up. "Good, I'll go change and meet you in the lobby," She told him. "See you then!" Duo called as the door shut beind her.   
_   
Score one for Hell!_ She thought as she walked away. She was now one more step closer to getting Duo back in Hell.   
  
AN: I know, short. I really don't feel like spending any more time on this chapter. You'll see what Duo and Hotaru do next chapter. Just be patient.   
  
  
  
  
hapter though. You'll see what Duo and Hotaru end up doing next chapter. Just be patient.   



	6. A Time for Joy, A Time for Sadness

Hell's Angel   
Chapter 6 (or 7, I can't remember... ^_^;)   
By: IceQueen  
  
AN: I'm so sorry!!! I couldn't update before on this, cuz I was really stuck on where to go with it. Now, though, I decided to just skip what Hotaru and Duo did for lunch. ('Cause lunch is boring.) We start out right after Hotaru gets home from work....   
  
Disclaimer: Usual ones apply.   


* * *

  
~Written in Hota's POV~  
  
I sighed upon walking into my domicile, and seeing what a mess it was. I hadn't been there for practically weeks. Crumbs were everywhere, clothing lay over plants and under tables. Coffee lay hardened and greasy inside of old mugs. The plants which the clothes were lying on were brown, and wilted. I would have to do some cleaning soon.   
  
I contemplated cleaning, shook my head, and flopped over the backside of the couch, landing gracefully on its cushions.   
  
Today had been a wonderful, exciting, happy, bright, sunshiny day. The first one in many years. Duo had come to lunch with me. We'd eaten at a tiny, decrepit diner, which was once an old speak eazy. You could still see the bullet holes in the walls, and the place smelled eternally like smoke. It was fun though.   
  
Afterwards they'd gone to the nearby rollerskating center and raced.... for two hours. I have to admit, for a mortal he could actually keep up with me. Of course I hadn't been going as fast as I could, and was barely out of breath when they stopped, although Duo had been panting. He'd even gone so far as to pounce on the first drink he saw... Which happened to belong to an elderly woman with extremely Mimi Bobeck-ish makeup. The woman had proceeded to beat Duo over the head with her handbag until they left. I had collapsed into a fit of giggles outside the roller-rink.   
  
The day after that had seemed much brighter, and I had even begun to _like_ work. Rather than having its usual monotonous reel, everything was new and exciting. Even the drills I'd worked a hundred times over.   
  
And so I was here... now. With my house a mess, and myself completely exhausted.   
  
I felt the air thicken behind her, and felt the little hairs on my neck raise up, like hackles on a dog. I stayed in my relaxed position, ready to strike the materializing maybe-foe.   
  
"Mistress," I heard behind me, and released a breath I'd not been aware of holding.   
  
Suddenly two dark fuzzy large lumps landed in her lap.   
  
"Um...?" I began, but was cut off by one of the lumps, who unfurled itself, and began to sniff her in earnest.   
  
"Setsuna?" I asked, wanting an explanation.   
  
"They cannot stay in Hell, milady. They are mixed breeds. Of no value to us. They won't be able to hunt properly. You, as the current ruler, must find something to do with them." With those words Setsuna smirked, relieved to give someone else the burden of the two shadow pups.   
  
I studied the two bundles of black, brown, and near-blue fur.   
  
"Setsuna, what am I supposed to do with them?  
  
"I don't know. Give them away. Keep them. Beats me. Like I care." The words sounded very un-Setsuna-like, and juvenile. Apparently the two little things gave her a fair amount of trouble.   
  
I sighed. Some help she was.  
  
"Alright.... I'll find a home for them." Setsuna smiled, nodded, and shimmered out.   
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
~The Next Day: Saturday~   
  
"No! Don't piddle there!"  
  
Uh-oh.. too late.   
  
"Grrr.... Listen to me, you little punk! When you have to piss, you go by the back door! Got it?!?"   
  
The puppy, Loki, as she had dubbed it, whined and hid its head underneath his paws. "Bad dog..." I muttered while cleaning up the mess.   
  
Gaea, the other puppy, chose that moment to trot into the room, dragging behind her Hotaru's Gucci heels.   
  
"NOoooo!" I yelled, running up and yanking the shoe away. I surveyed the shoe, tallying up the damage. "These were eighty dollar shoes, you little bastard."   
  
Gaea joined Loki in the faux-ostarich position.   
  
I tossed the now-unwearable shoe in the trash can, looked down at the despicable puppies, and sighed.   
  
"What am I going to do with you two?" I asked while rubbing my temples. "It's okay... It was just a shoe..."   
  
Both of the pups perked up at this, their pointed ears twitching.   
  
Suddenly a wave of exhaustion almost knocked me off of my feet. Sighing, I decided to take a nap.  
  
"Now, I'm going to take a nap. You two be good."   
  
Ishuffled herself into the living room, sliding easily across the hardwood floors. I plopped down on the couch and groaned. The heavenly feeling of lying down was almost enough to send me into an orgasm. Within seconds I knew I was sound asleep.   
  
*********** (pReTY... STARs... *_*) ************  
  
I woke to the sound of the phone ringing. Sighing, I opened her eyes and stared at the white, pristine ceiling. The only part of my house untouched by dirt, grime, and dogs.   
  
Attempting to roll over, and grope for the phone, I discovered that two certain puppies had decided to take a nap with her. I felt myself smile. They actually looked kind of cute... When they were sleeping. Okay, I had to admit, they were growing on me.   
  
The phone rang again, practically screaming, 'Pick me up! Pick me up! Waste your money on me!'   
  
I shoved the two dogs off of me, and rolled off the couch, groping for the phone underneath all the clothing, magazines, and mail I had piled up.   
  
Finally I found the little, white, cursed device.   
  
"Hello?" I said upon clicking the talk button.   
  
"Hotaru?" A voice squeaked back at me.   
  
"Yes? Who's calling?"   
  
"It's Duo."  
  
"Duo? What's the matter?" I asked, fear singing along my nerve endings.   
  
"Nothing's wrong with me. It's Hilde. She's been in an accident."   
  
I swear I just about jumped up and sang 'Hallelujah!' However, still playing the role of the friend, I made my tone empathetic, worried, and caring.   
  
"What happened? Will she be okay?"   
  
"She's in the hospital. Her lungs are collapsing." Duo said, his fright apparent in his voice. Oh her poor Shinigami! Always stuck around death!   
  
"Which one?" I asked.   
  
"St. Luke's South Shore... She's asking to see you." Duo told her.   
  
"Um..." I hesitated. I couldn't leave Gaea and Loki alone!  
  
"I'll be there as soon as I can."   
  
"Thanks." Duo said, and with that both lines disconnected.   
  
"C'mon pups! Road trip!" I called.   
  
I ran upstairs, taking the steps two to three at a time, and grabbed a large black duffel bag. Quickly going back downstairs, I managed to get Loki in with little trouble. He was still asleep. Gaea kept wanting to walk away though.   
  
"No. Sit." Finally she got the dog to stay in the bag. I zipped up the zipper, leaving just enough room for air to get through.   
  
Hefting up the bag, I booked out the door, grabbing my keys on the way out.   
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Upon arriving I found Duo rather quickly, pacing outside Hilde's room with the other ex-Pilots. I walked up to him as he was facing away from her and tapped him on the shoulder.   
  
Duo whipped around, murder written on his face, and then he saw me. His expression drained away, and left nothing more than a worried mortal there. "I'm here.." I said dully, masking my happiness at seeing Duo again. Now was _not_ the appropriate time.   
  
"She's in there," He said, with a nod, indicating the door next to him. I nodded my head. I began walking into the room with my bag full of puppies, but Duo stopped me with a simple gesture. It was amazing how old habits never fade. Not even after millions of years.   
  
Duo took my bag, a gentlemanly thing to do, and struggled with its weight. "What've you got in here?" He asked incredulously.   
  
"Two dogs actually." I said without much tact. "Please keep an eye on them."   
  
With that I turned by back toward him, refusing to be held by a simple gesture any longer, and strode into the room.  
  
It smelled of chemicals, and... death, to be quite frank.   
  
I saw Hilde lying on a hospital bed, dressed in one of those ridiculous gowns. She was hooked up to a heart monitor, and an IV. She also was on a breathing machine.   
  
I sat down in the guest chair beside her bed, and scooted a little closer, my knees touching the cold, hard surface of the bed. I placed my hand on hers and exerted the slightest of pressures.   
  
"Hilde, honey, wake up," I called softly.   
  
Her eyelids fluttered for a bit, as though undecided, but finally opened up, revealing bloodshot eyes.   
  
"Hey..." She croaked out.   
  
"Hey, yourself. What'd you do?" I asked.  
  
"Smacked into a semi.... punctured my lungs. I'm dying unless I can get a transplant in the next few hours. They can't do anything about the blood in my lungs."  
  
"Oh honey. I'm so sorry." I said truthfully, my eyes tearing up slightly. I'm still a bit rusty on the whole crying thing.   
  
"Don't be. It's not your fault... Anyway, I wanted to talk to you." She said.   
  
"About what?" I asked, my eyebrows dipping down in a 'V.'   
  
"I have some things I want to take care of. First, I want you to have my 'Water Lilies' painting, and Monet. Second-"   
  
"Honey, you don't have to give me your cat. You'll make it through this." I told her, trying to be the optimist despite the extremely slim odds.   
  
"No, I won't. Now, second, I want you to look out for Duo for me. Who knows how much trouble he'll get into?  
  
I love Duo a lot, which I'm sure you know by now. He's the best. I know he's going to be sad about my going, but you have to not let it get to him. I couldn't stand it if he was all sad and mopey over me. I want you to do this because you're the only person I trust enough with this job. Promise me?" Hilde said in a rush.   
  
Why is it I always get stuck with everyone's last wishes?   
  
I nodded my head in agreement.   
  
"Say it." Hilde ordered.   
  
"I promise," I said, smiling slightly.   
  
"Thanks..." She whispered.   
  
With that last word the heart monitor started beeping virulently, and 'code blue in room 147' was screamed over the loudspeakers.   
  
Stunned I moved away and watched while Hilde's soul left her body, flying to Hell, because Heaven was far too picky. Only people like Mother Teresa went there.   
  
Doctors and nurses rushed into the room, trying to revive her. I knew they wouldn't succeed. Hilde was gone. Indefinitely.   
  
Numb, I walked into the hall and smacked straight into Duo, who was trying to see in the doorway.   
  
Remembering my promise, I pushed him back, and into a chair.   
  
I sat down numbly, next to my bag of squirming puppies, and stuck my fingers inside for them to sniff.   
  
We- myself, Duo, and four complete strangers, to me at least- waited for the pronunciation of death.   


* * *

  
AN: Was it good? Yes or no? C'mon peoples! I need reviews here! It took me a lot of thinking to write this chapter, and I don't know when I'm going to update next, so please... REVIEW! Don't make me bust out my cheerleading outfit....   



	7. Three Birds, One Stone

Hell's Angel  
Chapter 7  
By: Lady of the Mystics  
  
AN: Sorry I haven't updated in a really, really long time. I've been really sick. Like seriously. Anyway, this is the next chapter. I hope you like it.   
  
Disclaimer: Usual ones apply.   


* * *

  
  
I sighed and looked around, leaning on my mop. The house was now completely spotless. Except for the kitty box. Yes, I did say kitty box. I know, I know. I didn't have a cat before, but now I do. Remember, Hilde gave it to me?   
  
Quietly, I packed away all my cleaning supplies in a subdued manner. I had to admit, Hilde's death was having an effect on me.   
  
She wasn't really your friend, I kept telling myself. You were using her.   
  
Still, another part of me said, not all of that could've been acting.   
  
Hilde's original Monet hung in my living room, the whole area now designed to match the painting. The carpet was a beautiful blue-green, the couch was a light rose color, and the tables were all done in white wicker. It looked slightly surreal to me. Like this house actually had someone that lived in it.   
  
On my way upstairs I spotted Monet, my new cat, lying in his favorite windowsill, basking in the glow of the sun. Its gray striped fur glowed heathily, and its belly portruded upwards, showing off its newfound fat.   
  
"Hey, baby," I said as I passed it, swiping a hand over it absently.   
  
Monet purred a return greeting.   
  
I walked further down the hallway into my room. Gaea and Loki curled on my bed, sleeping as soundly as dogs do. Loki raised his head when I entered the room, and his tail began wagging.   
  
"Hey, guys," I said as I curled down beside them. Loki gave my face a few licks before I finally told him to cut it out. I was almost asleep when the phone began to ring. I groaned, and groped for the black corded phone.   
  
"Hello," I said when I picked it up.   
  
"Hello. Is Camille there?" The voice on the other line asked.   
  
"This is."   
  
"Oh, hi. This is Quatre Winner. We met at the hospital," He said.   
  
"Yes. I remember. May I ask why you're calling Mister Winner?" I asked, getting impatient.   
  
"Oh, well I was wondering if you'd seen Duo lately."  
  
"No I haven't. Why? Is something wrong?" I asked, suddenly at attention.   
  
"I don't know. He hasn't been to work since well... you know." Quatre explained hesitantly.   
  
All of the sudden Hilde's words floated into my mind. 'Promise me you'll take care of Duo... Don't let him get all sad and mopey...'  
  
"I'll let you know if I hear anything. Thank you for calling." I said abruptly.   
  
"Thank you for your time. Goodbye." Quatre said, and then hung up with a click.   
  
Why was it that lately all I was getting were_ bad _phone calls?  
  
I got up off the bed, and thought about what I was going to do with Gaea and Loki. Loki I could trust alone inside the house. Gaea.... was on the opposite end of that scale. She was a terrorist.   
  
"Come on, Gaea. Let's go for a car ride!" I said excitedly and clipped on her leash. I jogged down the stairs, Gaea plodding down after me with her excited-puppy tread. I hopped in the car, and drove off, heading into the city and to Duo's apartment.   


* * *

  
  
I jumped out of the car with Gaea and ran up to the door. Luckily someone was coming out, so I just grabbed the door before it swung closed. I pounded up thirteen flights of stairs instead of waiting for that metal box that people call an 'elevator.'  
  
Gaea pounded up the stairs, matching my own incredible speed. One advantage to being a demon. The hound tired quickly and was panting by the time we reached the thirteenth floor.   
  
I walked calmly to Duo's door, giving Gaea time to catch her breath. Finally, we arrived at apartment 254, and I knocked tentatively. When there was no answer I knocked harder, silently displaying my urgency. Still no answer. That's it, I was done being patient.   
  
Using my power I managed to unlock the door, and stepped inside the apartment. God, the place was a mess. Empty containers of take-out food lay everywhere, taking up almost every inch of available space. It looked like it hadn't been cleaned for days.   
  
Gaea walked over to an old box full of leftover pizza and began eating it. I hoped the dog wouldn't get sick. I didn't want to clean it up later.   
  
"Duo?" I called out hesitantly. I closed the door behind me and moved further into the apartment. The hallway was dark, and tiny compared to my own spacious home. I opened a door to my right and found myself walking into an equally dark bedroom. A pile of hair lay on the bed, and instantly I knew it was Duo. His scent covered the room like an almost tangible perfume, but under that I could smell the salt of tears.   
  
Photos covered the bed entirely, except where Duo lay. Pictures of them in Cancun, Venice, Tokyo. Photos from Christmas, Easter, and Valentine's Day. God, did they go anywhere without a camera?   
  
I cleared a small space for myself beside him, and sat down, looking at his tear-stained face, sad even in sleep. "Duo," I called softly. Almost on its own my hand reached out to stroke that long, chestnut hair out of his face. "Duo, it's time to wake up," I said in a near-crooning voice.   
  
His eyelids fluttered open slowly, and he took his sweet time focusing on me. "Camille?" He muttered in a dazed tone. "Duo," I said in answer, "Why haven't you been to work?"   
  
"I can't," His voice broke, "I just can't."   
  
Tears began streaming out of those indigo eyes. My heart, which I had thought dead since so long ago, began to break just watching his sorrow. "It's okay, Duo. It's okay," I said, my own eyes pricking with tears. Suddenly Duo was crying in heart-wracking sobs, clinging to me like I was a buoy amidst the sea.   
  
I held him tightly, burying my face in his sweet-smelling hair, and murmured nonsense words. Comfort words. God, it had been long since I'd done that. Hours or minutes later, I couldn't tell, the sobs quieted to sniffles. From the feel of my shirt I could tell it was soaked with the salty liquid.   
  
"What language is that?" Duo asked suddenly, his voice muffled due to the fact that he was still pressed against my shoulder. I stopped speaking abruptly, almost blushing in embarrassment. I realized that I'd been speaking my native tongue, Saturnian. It was a long-dead language in this world. Even more dead than Latin.   
  
To cover my embarrassment I said, "My native tongue." It was a plausible answer, and not exactly a lie. Duo pulled away from me, so I had to break my hold on him. Honestly, I was disappointed. It was nice to be someone's shoulder-to-cry-on. I hadn't done that in many years.   
  
In fact, it seemed that when my Shinigami died I stopped doing a lot of things. Mostly regarding emotions and other human things.   
  
"Thank you," Duo said. I nodded, looking at the ground. There was an awkward silence then. Also something I hadn't experienced in awhile.   
  
Then a wet nose stuck itself in Duo's lap and snuffled. I let out a little giggle at the same time Duo chuckled.   
  
"So who's this?" Duo asked, petting Gaea on the head.   
  
"Gaea." I answered.   
  
"Your dog?"   
  
"Oh no. No, no. I'm trying to get rid of her." I said automatically.   
  
"She's cute." Duo pointed out.   
  
"Um... okay. You want it?" I asked on a whim.   
  
"Sure. It'll be nice to have a dog."   
  
I smiled inwardly at my triumph. Finally, someone to take the mutt off my hands. I felt momentarily bad for dumping Gaea on Duo, but.. oh well. Tit for tat, and all that.   
  
"So why are you here?" Duo asked abruptly.   
  
"Quatre called. He was worried about you." I said, startled into an honest answer. At least partially honest.   
  
"I see. So you didn't come because you were worried?" Duo asked me, looking directly in my eyes. God, those eyes. I fell into those indigo depths, trapped by their beauty, and the power that I saw lurking so far beneath the surface.   
  
"Of course I was worried," I began, still staring into those mystifying eyes. In those moments I knew exactly why so many women had flocked to him. Not only was it his power, or position, but those eyes. They held a power all their own, as dangerous and exciting as magick.   
  
"I didn't really think about coming over to check on you though, until Quatre called." I admitted honestly. Suddenly Duo blinked, and whatever hold he'd had on me vanished. I was myself again, back in my web of half-truths, and half-lies.   
  
"Well thanks for stopping by," Duo said with an almost-normal grin.   
  
"No problem. I'll come by later and drop off the rest of Gaea's things. And you might want to clean up your place a bit. It's looking a bit worse for wear. I'll show myself out." I said, and walked back out the way I'd come.   
  
I was feeling pretty happy with myself. I'd spent time with Duo, gotten rid of Gaea, and eased my own worries all in one sweep. Killed three birds with one ricocheting stone. I didn't really need to stop by and bring Gaea's things later, but I wanted to make sure Duo was alright. Depressed people can't really be trusted on their own.   
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
AN: That's it for now! I hope you liked it! Review please!   



	8. Battle Cries

  
  
Hell's Angel   
  
Chapter 9 (Maybe....)   
  
By: Kiana Darkk   
  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Gundam Wing or Sailor Moon or any characters, settings, and ideas taken from these shows. The chant used later also does not belong to me. That was borrowed from Cate Tiernan's Sweep series.   
  


* * *

  
  
  
  
  
  
"I would walk a thousand miles, just to be with you..." Hotaru sang softly as she rang the buzzer to Duo's apartment.   
  
  
She waited a moment until Duo's droused voice came over the speaker. "Who is it?"   
  
  
"It's me," She called into the little box.   
  
  
"Just a sec," Duo replied. A moment later a loud buzzing sound could be heard as the door signalled it was okay for opening. Hotaru yanked on the handle and walked up the flights of stairs to Duo's place.   
  
  
Suddenly the air around her changed and wavered. Without a doubt Hotaru knew that someone was coming. It could've been a monster, a demon, or one of her own people. Just to be safe Hotaru set down her things on a step, and drew a knife from thin air.   
  
  
"Mistress," She heard the half-materialized form say. Hotaru barely suppressed a sigh of relief.   
  
  
"Yes Setsuna?"   
  
  
"You have found a home for the hounds?" Setsuna replied as she finished materializing. Instead of the normal attire she wore a pastel dress shirt, and a violet skirt with high heels.   
  
  
"I'm keeping Loki. Gaea is being given to our Lord," Hotaru informed her.   
  
  
Setsuna let small smile cross her face. "Good idea. I wish I'd have thought of that," She said almost wistfully. Hotaru knew the tone in her voice. She recognized it as one she often had. The longing, the_ need_ to see their creator. She knew it was an almost palpable ache within Setsuna, as it was in her.   
  
  
"Setsuna, do you wish to come with me?" Hotaru asked with a smile.   
  
  
Setsuna looked up, startled. She hadn't expected Hotaru to offer. "If it pleases you, Mistress, yes, I would be greatly honored."   
  
  
"Okay, pick up this bag of dog food," She ordered, while grabbing a box full of various things. Setsuna carefully bent and picked up the mid-sized bag of dog food.   
  
  
While the two climbed up the steps Hotaru noted Setsuna's expression. It was a combination of anxiousness, worry, and happiness. Almost the same expression she'd worn when she'd first met Duo.   
  
  
They finally arrived at the dark wood door to the apartment. Hotaru shooed Setsuna back a bit, and knocked. The door opened almost immediately, and there stood Duo, clean and dressed. The apartment had been picked up too.   
  
  
"Hey, Duo. I hope you don't mind," Hotaru began, "But I brought a friend of mine, since I needed a little help carrying Gaea's things." It was a plausible lie, one that should pass. Hotaru noticed Setsuna's amused expression.   
  
  
"No, no, not at all. Please come in," Duo said, and held open the door like a true gentleman.   
  
  
Hotaru walked in with Setsuna in toe. "Where should we put Gaea's stuff?"   
  
  
At the mention of her name the hyperactive puppy bounded out of the hallway. She gave Hotaru a doggy smile, then looked at Setsuna curiously. Gaea padded over to Setsuna almost reverently, lay down at her feet and snuffled her in recognition.   
  
  
"Um, just set them down outside the kitchen," Duo said.   
  
  
Setsuna stepped over the dog, and set down the food where she was told to, and watched as Hotaru set down a cardboard box full of stuff.   
  
  
"Duo," Hotaru began, "This is Setsuna, my friend. Setsuna, this is Duo, my other friend." The two shook hands. Setsuna's expression had changed from anticipation to somewhere between shock and joy, however, she kept it hidden, glossed over with a smile.   
  
  
"It's nice to meet you," She said in a normal tone of voice.   
  
  
"You too," Duo said.   
  
_   
Setsuna,_ Hotaru said in telepathy, _I want to speak with him alone, please. _   
  
_   
Of course, Mistress,_ Setsuna said.   
  
  
Out loud she said, "Duo, it was lovely meeting you, but I really must be going. I have a meeting in thirty minutes."   
  
  
"Oh, alright. I wish you could stay a bit longer," Duo said.   
  
  
"But I cannot," Setsuna said with a smile, then she turned to Hotaru, "It was nice spending time with you today. Some other day we'll go shopping."   
  
  
"Okay," Hotaru answered. The two stepped up and gave each other a brief hug. "Bye." Hotaru called out as Setsuna left. Duo closed the door behind her. "Well, it was nice meeting your friend," He said.   
  
  
Hotaru smiled. "She's my best friend, really."   
  
  
"I could tell. You two locked eyes, and it was like you were talking without uttering a word." Duo said with a smile.   
  
  
Hotaru walked over and sat on the couch, crossing her legs. _Lady-like even after a million years,_ she thought wryly. Duo sat in a matching armchair.   
  
  
"How are you Duo?" She asked suddenly, a tiny frown appearing on her face.   
  
  
"I'm.... better than I was. I want to thank you for being there for me. That meant a lot," He said softly.   
  
H   
otaru ·¶ smiled sadly. "That's what friends are for."   
  
  
"Yeah...." Duo trailed off.   
  
  
"Look, Duo, if you need anything, anything at all, call me. Okay? I will be here in a flash." She said into the silence.   
  
  
"Alright."   
  
  
"I have to get going," She began, "I'll talk to you later."   
  
  
"Jeez, Camille. You don't have to check up on me, you know. I'm not a little kid," Duo said with a bright smile.   
  
_   
Here I thought I was being subtle...._   
  
  
"Duo, I'm worried. Can you blame me?" Hotaru asked.   
  
  
"No, not really. Besides I'm grateful to have someone to talk to," Duo said, "Here, I'll show you to the door."   
  
  
The two got up, and Duo showed Hotaru out, closing the door behind her. _God, Duo,_ she thought sadly,_ Please remember who you were, who you _are_._   
  
  
Hotaru closed her eyes and leaned her head against the wall in the hallway. A portal opened a moment later, and a second later she materialized in Hell.   
  
  
"Setsuna," she barked out, suddenly in a bad mood. Hotaru stamped her heel impatiently, while weaving a spell. Her clothes faded away and were replaced with knee-high boots, a short skirt, and light armor. Over all this was thrown a black cape. A sword was strapped onto her left side, while on her right hung a short metal stick. Hotaru knew that once she uttered a few specific words that stick would be transformed into her planet's legendary weapon, the Silence Glaive.   
  
  
Setsuna herself stepped from the shadows, also dressed in battle garb. Her long emerald hair had been pulled back into a tight bun, something Hotaru had first done to her during the first war. "Mistress."   
  
  
"How are preparations going?" Hotaru asked, her violet eyes sharp and trained on her second-in-command. "The archers are in position, the scouts have returned, the foot army is near ready, and the generals await your signal." Hotaru nodded, her ponytail bobbing with the movement. "Good," Hotaru began, "See to it that they're all in place when the time comes. I will be expecting a report."   
  
  
"Mistress, where will you be so I may present the report?" Setsuna asked, her garnet eyes quizzical. Hotaru thought for a moment, then decided to go with gut instinct. "You shall find me atop the World's Eye," she stated. Setsuna nodded her acceptance, then left, vanishing into the shadows once more.   
  
  
Hotaru sighed wearily and held her head in her hands. Today was the day they retook Fort Volcania. It wasn't war yet. Not exactly. It wasn't war unless both sides declared it so, and since Heaven made the mistake of taking their fort it was within Hell's rights to retake it if they could. They could do that without making it a war. However, she wished there were another way.   
  
  
Hotaru flashed on the violently butchered bodies of the battlefield all those years ago, and shuddered almost imperceptibly. So much wasted...so much lost. So much bloodshed which accomplished virtually nothing, except to prolong the moment. Hotaru shook her head to clear it of the images it withheld and focused on here and now. She had to get to the World's Eye.   
  
  
As Hotaru walked through the doorway, she paused, sending out a silent prayer to any God that would listen. _Please, _she begged,_ please don't let it be like before. _   
  
  
*Duo's POV*   
  
  
I couldn't help but feel like I'm missing some really important, momentus event. I've felt that way ever since Camille left. I couldn't help feeling worried. What was I even worried about? Camille, I realized with a shock, I'm worried about Camille. Was something going to happen to Camille? I prayed to whomever was up there that nothing would. I couldn't bear to lose a friend and a lover in the same month.   
  
  
Gaea, the little oaf, padded out into the living room, probably to check up on me, I thought with dry humor. Camille's worry was touching, but a bit strange. Strange because not all that many people had worried about me in my lifetime. Except Quatre, and maybe Trowa because the two of them were 'involved.' Their words, not mine.   
  
  
I laid down on the couch, my stomach still twisted in sickening knots, and let my thoughts drift. They wandered to places from Hilde, a still wonderfully sore spot in my heart, to my friends, to Camille, and then finally to my dream from earlier today.   
  
  
After Camille had left earlier today, I'd fallen back asleep, lulled into a peaceful dreamland surrounded by the scent of exotic flowers. The dream, I remembered, held a certain poignant beauty to it that spoke volumes and reverberated in my soul. I remember something inside me crying out to be... to be a part of it.   
  
  
*Flashback*   
  
  
"An di allaigh an di aigh,   
  
an di allaigh an di ne ullah,   
  
an di ullah be nith rah,   
  
ciar di na ulla nith rah,   
  
ciar feal ti theo nith rah,   
  
an di allaigh an di aigh."   
  
  
The chant was repeated several times, over and over, until I could feel the energy rising, burning around me, pulsating against my skin. It tingled strongly, almost like an itch, along every part of my body, making me wish I could take off this stupid robe.   
  
  
Behind my closed eyelids I could see something descending, summoned by the endless calling. Shinigami's spirit, I realized with no small amount of shock. It hovered there, anxious, but waiting for the right moment. Just as the priests sung their last note, uttered their last syllable it came crashing down, writhing inside, making room for itself.   
  
  
It melded with me, sinking deep into my marrow, my pores, saturating me with its power, its essence. It was becoming one with me. Finally, an excruciating pain tore through me, like a sword, and then it was over. The power that had taken so long to build suddenly dispersed. The priests, men that I had known almost my whole life, were completely silent, observing me like a canary in a cage. As strength returned to my limbs, I sat up slowly.   
  
  
"You have absorbed our God's soul," Came a hushed voice. I looked around at the hooded faces. "Yeah, so?" I asked with my usual devil-may-care attitude. "You _are _Shinigami," Another said.   
  
A   
ll of the sudden the implications of that came crashing down on me. I was the God of Death. I was a _God._ It seemed too ironic, too huge for just lil' old me. I felt an overwhelming fear stir in my gut, and before I knew it I was up and running. Running away from the temple and from my own responsibilities. Before I knew it I was hopping over a wall and sneaking from shadow to shadow unti·¶ l I found myself at a particular balcony.   
  
  
"Psst!" I whispered into the dark room with its closed doors. "Hotaru!" I could hear a shuffling in the room, and a few muttered curses, then the balcony doors opened, and out stepped my very best friend.   
  
  
Her hair hung in a tangled rope the color of a raven's wing, and a soft-looking robe covered a nightgown. Her violet eyes held curiosity and confusion, but an endearing welcomness in them too. "Duo," she asked, her eyes very wide, "What are you doing here? My father will kill you if he finds you here." I saw her take in my appearance, knew she knew where I'd been. "Did something go wrong?"   
  
  
"No. No, no. Everything went fine. That's the problem," I found myself spurting out. "Oh, Duo," Hotaru said softly. I could hear the sympathy in her voice, the worry. "Are you going to be okay?"   
  
  
"Yes. No. I don't know," I ended with a sigh. She came a step closer to me, and wrapped her arms around my frame. I immediately sank into the comforting, warm embrace. It was familiar, normal, like coming home. I didn't want to leave. I just wanted to stay there, forever, until the world faded away. "Can I stay here tonight?" I was shocked that I'd actually asked. It wouldn't be as though it were the first time, but still..... "Of course, Duo." Her reassuring tone calmed my frazzled nerves. Slowly we parted, and Hotaru led me inside her room, closing the doors behind us.   
  
  
Her room was dark, as it usually was, lit only by the glow of the fire-lamps she had placed strategically. I lay down in the huge, soft bed, and felt Hotaru lay down near me. Instinctively, I wrapped my arms around her and pulled her in snugly. The last thing I remember is the scent of exotic flowers before sleep claimed me.   
  
  
*End Flashback-End Duo's POV*   
  
*Hotaru's POV*   
  
I stared down around me, awaiting my advisor, high above on the World's Eye. The tower was made entirely of obsidian blocks, and gleamed brightly in the little light that we receive. The last time I had been up here was with my Lord, again, awaiting our advisor.   
  
The advisor back then had been a man by the name of Falcon. He was a good man, perhaps a bit too cold for my tastes, but Shinigami approved of him and that was all I needed to know. During the Purge he had been brutally slaughtered and hung upside down upon a cross, left inside the Holarians' battlements as an 'example.' Barbarians.   
  
"Mistress...Hotaru?"   
  
"Uh, yes. Of course. Right then. Are we ready?" I asked, turning to face Setsuna. "Of course, Mistress. We await only your signal," she told me. I paused, thinking, "Then you have it. Charge the attack." I turned back to watch the battlefield. The hundreds of soldiers prepared to die, simply because I say they must. Setsuna accepts her dismissal, and leaves to give the signal.   
  
A horn sounds over the land, foot soldiers run into battle, horses rear and charge, and the mass destruction begins. _Such a waste..._ I think to myself. Already I can see bodies getting run through with weapons, people trampling over them in order to have more die. _I want to be down there,_ I think with a sudden ferocity. Why should these people risk their lives for me when I am not prepared to risk my own?   
  
As if caught in a whirlwind I fly into the door and down the stairwell. At the bottom are two guards. They bow to me, as if this was any other day, and leave me be. Outside of the keep it is calm and peaceful, the animals graze normally, but I can still hear the sounds of battle resounding through the walls. My ghosthorse, Scythe, is already saddled up and prepared to leave. It appears Setsuna had anticipated my urge to go charging into battle.   
  
A ghosthorse is a horse, obviously, but not like one of your horses. It has a magickal reservoir of power, which I can tap in to when I exhaust mine out. It also has the ability to go...invisible, basically. When a rider sits atop it the rider too goes invisible. Scythe has been my horse since I was about one-thousand. Shinigami had bought him for me.   
  
I swing myself on top of Scythe, and spur him to life. Using the reins, I direct him at the drawbridge, and send him careening towards, through, and out of it. Immediately my hand finds its way to my sword hilt, and pulls it out. An enemy comes running at me, but seated on my horse I easily cut him down first. The endless slaughter continued forever it seemed.   
  
  
I sliced down another enemy with my sword. It was now drenched with blood from previous kills. Bodies littered the very ground that we were still fighting on, more white uniforms than black. We were gaining ground, we almost had them retreating. Just a little more ground, then they would have no choice.   
  
  
I caught sight of the Holarians' general, Rei. Instantly I fought my way towards her, cutting down three more Holarians in the process. She saw me coming, killed the two men she'd been fighting with, then turned her attention towards me. She nodded, acknowledging me as an equal, if not a superior. I dipped my head slightly, indicating that I respected her, but still thought of her as lesser than me. I kept my eyes on her the entire time. The anger flared in her eyes, and she charged at me. I managed to block it, still somewhat disbelieving.   
  
  
I was fighting someone who had once been my ally, even my friend. Yes, Rei and I had fought side by side. Often in the Silver Millennium, and again in the times before Crystal Tokyo, as Sailor Senshi. Hard to believe that I would fight with a Holarian at my side, much less protect one. But at that time I had a mission to fulfill. I had to bring Michi-mama over to our side to be with Haruka, Setsuna, and I.   
  
  
Finally I managed to get past her guard and impaled her on my sword. I uttered a few words in ancient Saturnian and her body disintigrated into dust, her power absorbed into my body. I leaned on my sword, catching my breath, then pulled the nearest demon soldier to me. "Go tell them that it is over," I began, "The Holarians' general is dead, and we have won." He nodded, frightened and somewhat shocked, then took off at full speed to spread the word.   
  
  
It was over. We had won back that which was rightfully ours. We had slaughtered hundreds. All to what purpose? Only to postpone another battle.   
  


* * *

  
  
  
  
AN: So what did you think? Was it good? I thought I did a good job..... Sorry it took me a long time to get this up. I've been just.... exhausted. Anyway, hope you like it. Don't forget to review!   
  
  
  



	9. Aftermath

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Hell's Angel   
  
  
  
  
Chapter 9   
  
  
  
  
By: Kiana Darkk   
  
  
  
  
  
AN: I hope everyone who's read this story has enjoyed it as much as I have writing it. No, it's not finished yet. I'm...working on things. I need to get more involved with the plotline, and begin to move forward. It's kind of hard for me to do that, I guess. Well, in this chapter I hope that my goals begin to become clear. _Bon apetit._   
  
  
  
  
  
Disclaimer: Usual ones apply. Don't sue, all you'll get are some books and a pack of gum. Icebreakers, if that's too your liking.   
  
  
  
  
`````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````   
  
  
  
  
*Hotaru's POV*   
  
  
  
  
  
I kept walking throughout the city randomly. My feet, for that's all I could see, walked over an endless stretch of grey cement. It looked as bland, empty, and tasteless as I feltl. My insides were stone cold, a chill running all the way to my marrow. Rain fell heavily on the pavement, soaking me though to my bones, but despite that I should've been happy, thrilled, delirious with joy. We won. _This battle,_ I kept thinking,_ just this battle. _My feet took another random turn, a man jostled me, cursed at me, then continued on as though I don't exist.   
  
  
  
  
  
That's what I never got about humans. They're so callous. They don't need anyone or anything that doesn't pretain to them, right there and then. You only exist unless it's convenient for them. They use you for whatever their purposes may be, then throw you away. In Hell, no one's like that. We all work together as a team in order to accomplish our goals.   
  
  
  
  
  
Speaking of goals, mine still hadn't been accomplished. I felt like such a failure. Here I thought this was going to be an easy job. Find Shinigami, bring him home, restore him to his throne. Nooooo, not even close! There's all this lying, and planning involved. Being sneaky. It's never been my best area, for it requires patience, a virtue I still haven't obtained after a million and some odd years. Sighing out loud I continued walking aimlessly along the dirty, gray streets of the Sanq Kingdom.   
  
_   
It doesn't matter. Nothing does. I'm so tired, so tired. I just want to sleep forever. No more battles, no more bloodshed. I want...to be safe. I don't want to be alone any more. _   
  
  
My feet took a right turn, and I find myself facing a door to an apartment building. A familiar door. A familiar building. It seems even here, in this realm, I am drawn to Duo, to Shinigami._ My Lord... _I thought wistfully. A pang of longing swept through me, swift as a knife, and I found myself hitting the buzzer for Duo's apartment. I instantly wish I hadn't, but stay rooted to the spot.   
  
  
  
*Duo's POV**Flashback*   
  
  
"My Lord?" A voice asked questioningly, somewhat hesitantly. I turned, my cape swishing with my movements. There was Hotaru, my best friend, second-in-command, and confidant. After a few hundred years she had aged as much as she would, as I had, and looked only about nineteen, if a little younger.   
  
  
  
"Yes, Hotaru?" I replied. Curiosity got the better of me. Why wasn't she inside, enjoying the party?   
  
  
  
"Why do you seclude yourself from your people?" Her question surprised me. Not many would dare to question me, but then she was Hotaru. She had known me for many more years than most. Hell, she and I were friends even before I became Shinigami. I found myself sighing and reaching for her hand. She gave it without question, sometimes I thought she was born with the mothering instinct. "I'm not in a partying mood, I guess... Taru?" I said questioningly.   
  
  
  
"Yes, Duo?" She replied using my informal name, sensing that what I had to say was informal. "How do you do it?"   
  
  
  
She looked at me curiously. "Do what?"   
  
  
  
"Slaughter all those people, inspire fear within the hearts of people everywhere, and still sleep just fine at night." I hated that part of the job. It always seemed like such a waste. I glanced at Hotaru. Her face was still, carefully neutral, but her eyes weren't. They were tortured, looking in on some inner landscape. I knew then that I wasn't the only one who had trouble sleeping. Finally she looked at me. "Don't look back. Don't question yourself. Have no regrets. That's about all there is to it," she told me. In her eyes I saw a tumult of emotion. Everywhere from loathing to confusion.   
  
  
  
It was beautiful, as it always was, to see her so unguarded and open. It made me want to cuddle her close, like a teddy bear, and shield her from the world. Only I knew I couldn't. Instead I yanked gently on her hand and led her to a bench. She sat down beside me, the movement graceful and easy, a sure indicator of her royal heritage.   
  
  
  
Her black dress was not elegant and graceful though. It was inticing and blatantly sexual, something Hotaru herself was not. One of her maids must've picked it out. It was ahead of its time in my opinion. A black skirt, slit high on both sides, came down to her ankles. Leather boots went up to her thighs. A corset-type thing formed the top of the dress, also made from leather. Spikes decorated it. (Un-lady-like, if you asked me.) Leather straps connected the corset to a spiked collar around her neck, and free flowing black sleeves hung off her shoulders, connected to the corset by the underside. Her black hair hung freely, looking like a wonderfully tended mess.   
  
  
I began subconsciously stroking my thumb across her hand in a circular movement. She leaned into me a bit, resting her head on my shoulder, and sighed. We stayed like that for a very long while until fireworks began to go off, then Hotaru shifted slightly, and looked up. "Happy birthday, Duo," she said softly. "Indeed," I said sarcastically. Happy indeed....   
  
  
  
*End Flashback*   
  
  
  
I   
  
heard the buzzer to my apartment, then the dog barking, and shot up. I was still on the couch, and it was late at night. Almost eleven. I wondered who could possibly be here. I got up slowly, stretching my arms over my head, and walked leisurely to the intercom.   
  
  
  
"Hello?"   
  
  
  
Static fuzzed loudly, but underneath it I could hear a faint, "Hey, Duo." I recognized that voice. That was Camille. What the hell was she doing here? "Camille, what's the matter?" I asked before I could stop myself. _Dopehead,_ I berated myself, _maybe she doesn't want to tell you! _   
  
  
  
"I-" she began, sounding hesitant, "Can I come up?" Suddenly, from the open window in my bedroom I could hear the rain pouring outside. "Of course," I answered, and hit the buzzer. Moments later I heard footsteps coming down the hall, each step accompanied by a sickening squish. I opened the door to see Camille standing there, sopping wet.   
  
  
  
She gave me a sheepish look, and shrugged. "It's raining." I nodded and let her in. "You must be freezing," I said, and moved off before she could say a word. Quickly I grabbed a towel from the hall closet and went back to her.   
  
There was a little puddle of waer in front of the door where she was standing, shaking like a leaf. I shook my head and steered her over to the couch while wrapping the towel around her shoulders. Mid-way she dug in her heels. "I'll get your couch all wet."   
  
"Doesn't matter," I replied lightly, and continued shoving her forward. Finally Camille gave in and sat down on my ratty, old couch. She pulled the towel around her tighter, trying to get warm. Her teeth were chattering, making soft clicking noises. I sat down next to her and wrapped my arm around her, adding my body heat to hers.   
  
"So you wanna tell me why you're walkin' in the rain at eleven at night?" I finally asked.   
Camille sighed heavily. "Honestly, I have _no_ idea," she began, "Thinking, I guess."   
  
At eleven at night? Well, it had to be something serious to bug her. Curiosity got the better of me. "What were you thinking about?"   
  
Camille raised her shoulders in a casual shrug, moving my arm with it. "Life, death...the meaning of it all. How pointless war is, that sort of thing."   
  
"I hear ya. I've lost some very important people to wars." And I did mean it. First Solo, then Sister Helen and Father Maxwell. That's just the tip of the iceberg. On impulse I pulled her into a hug. "I'm sorry for whomever you lost. I understand if you don't want to talk, but just know that I'm here."   
  
As she relaxed in my grip I noted how easy it had been for me to offer comfort. Usually, when it came to stuff like that, I was awkward and uncomfortable. It also felt so wonderfully natural to be that close.   
  
*Hotaru's POV*   
  
I hid my face from the world in the crook of his shoulder and prayed that he wouldn't release me. It felt so wonderful to be held by my Lord again. Unknown to me, I began dripping silent tears onto that pale, beautiful shoulder.   
  
While I cried of things I shouldn't have been, Duo or Shinigami, or whoever he truly was, murmured nonsense words that were comforting, despite their futility.   
  
Flashes of the once-Inner Senshi kept going through my head. Myself, young in body and unhealthy, befriending that pink-haired moon-brat, Rini. Serenity, smiling and welcome me into her adoptive parents' home. Mamo-baka making tea for Rini, Serena, and I while we all watched cartoons. I remembered Ami, shyly inviting me into her world of textbooks and computers. Mina and Lita, dragging me along to the mall to 'scope out some guys.' Finally came Rei, the foe I had cut down just hours before.   
  
When I finally sniffled into silence I considered pulling away, but disregarded that thought as soon as it formed. I snuggled even closer to Duo's warmth, begging for it to take away my inner cold, while he stroked my hair, his other arm still banded around me.   
  
I closed my eyes to savor the sensation. His hand, making a slow, langorous movement on my back. His arm holding me tightly to him. Gradually I began noticing other things. Like the rise and fall of his chest, the play of muscles beneath flawless skin. I could feel the beat of his heart beneath my own hand, pumping blood to various parts of the body. Hearing the blood play within the big pulse in Duo's neck was inticing.   
_   
No. No feeding Hotaru._ I wasn't going to feed, but the temptation was just too much. Slowly I turned my head and instantly focused on that one part of the neck. The smell of blood overrode everything, and without my direction my head drifted towards it. I was aware of the lengthening of my incisors and my mouth opening.   
  
Then I was fastened onto Duo's neck, suckling as vigorously as a newborn, as helpless to stop myself as Duo was to stop me. Not that he wanted to. No, those we fed off of were often overcome with a sense of calm or peace, either that or arousal. I couldn't tell which one it was with Duo, nor did I want to.   
  
He tasted just like I remembered. Rich and heady, zinging with the tang of his own power. I was so over-ridden with nostalgia that my throat closed up and I had to choke or pull away. I chose the latter.   
  
I looked at what I had done and was surprisingly joyful. My Lord had allowed me to mark him. There were two small puncture wounds surrounded by what would be a bruise. Reluctantly, I placed two fingers over the wound and sent out enough power to heal them.   
  
Then I checked on the rest of Duo. He was leaning against the back of the couch, breathing like he'd run a marathon. A light sheen of perspiratiton covered him and his eyes were dilated. "Holy fuck," were his first gasped out words, "What was that?"   
  
I fidgeted. _To tell the truth or not._ That was the question indeed. I opted for the first...sort of. "Okay, Duo, what I am about to tell you is a very secrety secret. Can you keep it?" He looked at me with a flushed but serious face, and nodded.   
  
"Okay, when you die, you go to one of two places. Heaven or Hell. Now I know they say the good people go to Heaven, and the bad people go to Hell. Well...not really. It's more like first come, first serve. So with all of these dead people coming in you have to have someone to keep an eye on things, right?" I waited until he nodded again, although I could tell he was lost.   
"We're called Keepers, but humans like to call the ones from Hell 'demons' and the ones from Heaven 'angels.'"   
  
"Why?" Duo asked. It was a very good question, one kthat had boggled me for centuries.   
  
"I don't know. Perception?" I guessed. "Anyway, both Keepers are essentially the same. We both keep order among the dead. We both feed off of mortal blood, but we can choose to abstain and eat normal foods. We both live in eternal youth, unless we get a fatal wound. Then we die. Both kinds have wings, although Heavens' are white, and Hells' are black."   
  
Talking about all of this was exhausting me. Duo relieved me from saying more by asking, "where are you from?" He seemed to be taking this all in good stride so I answered honestly by saying, "Hell." He looked thoughtful, then asked, "And Camille isn't your real name, is it?"   
  
"No," I answered hesitantly.   
  
"What is it then?"   
  
I paused before saying, "Hotaru."   
  
He smiled briefly and said, "Okay Hotaru. I won't tell anybody, but next time you feed off of me, warn me. It was a shocker. Now can I give you a ride home?"   
  
I smiled in relief and accepted. Only in the car with rain pounding on the windows did I realize why I had bitten Duo. After years of deprivation, being so near to blood had weakened me and my control, and bloodlust had overwhelmed me. Oops.   


* * *

  
AN: Yay! I finished! Review please! I'll get the next part up as soon as I can.   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



	10. Brief Interlude

Hell's Angel:   
A Brief Interlude  
By: IQ  
  
AN: I know you all want to see Hell's Angel updated as soon as possible, but this idea came to me, and instead of a chapter, I'm going to put up this. It was inspired by Dir en grey's PV for Raison D'etre. If you don't know who they are, you are really missing out. J-Rock all the way!   
  
Disclaimer: You know the drill!   
  
*Heaven*  
  
Haruka gasped as she felt the whip's unyielding kiss again on her backside. At first it was nothing but a sweet rush of pleasure, and her blood thrilled through her veins. Then the whip pulled back, slicing through the air, and pain danced inside of her, like a fire burning.   
  
She awaited silently, eagerly, for the next blow, and when none came she turned to look behind her at her torturer. For such an insolent act Haruka was rewarded with a backhanded slap to the face. Her face jerked to the right, and she hung her head, staring at the ground while assuming this was the only safe bet.   
  
"You have disappointed me, pet," the handler entoned.   
  
Haruka bowed her head lower and folded her body as low to the ground as she could get. "I am so--" She was cut off abruptly as the whip-yielder shoved her head down so hard it hit the floor. Haruka was lucky she had closed her mouth, for surely she would have bitten off her own tongue.   
  
"I did not tell you to speak."   
  
Haruka continued staring at the floor, its intricate lines, made neatly in the stone floor below her. She watched the long, white fabric trailing on the ground until it stopped directly in front of her. "Look up, General." This last was said with a sneer, indicating her opinion of her title quite clearly.   
  
She obeyed and raised her eyes to meet those of her master, albeit slowly. She looked into the coldest sapphire eyes she had ever seen and felt love swell in her chest. Serenity the Second stood before her in all of her glory, crown and all. The black leather bullwhip looked out of place in her hands and yet perfectly at home. A shudder of-- was in anticipation?-- went through Haruka as she waited, and waited, and still it did not come.   
  
"How did _she_ stop my attack Haruka? Answer me that. What trick did she have up her sleeve?"   
  
Haruka swallowed thickly before answering, "My Queen, I do not know. She had no advance warning. We were winning, but then she came to fight, and... And her presence must have rallied the soldiers, given them strength and endurance."   
  
"Hm...yes," Her Majesty murmured absently, stroking Haruka's dirty-blonde hair between her fingers. "What about Rei? How did she beat her? Rei was one of my best..." The Queen trailed off, mourning silently of her favoured General.   
  
"Your Majesty, not to offend, but Rei was arrogant. That was what happened. She fought honorably, believing without doubt she would win. It is the way of an honorable warrior, but any good warrior knows their own strength and their enemies." Haruka leaned her head into the touch of her koneko-- or so she liked to think.   
  
"Yes, yes. I will have to remember this next time." Abruptly the fingers tightened in Haruka's hair, pulling, straining, until an entire chunk came out. Blood began to ooze from the small wound, and Serenity dipped her fingers into it, massaging. She pulled her hand away and looked at her fingers, then with deliberate intention looked at Haruka and slipped the bloody fingers into her mouth, sucking the blood off and wiping them clean with her tongue.   
  
The act turned Haruka's knees to mush, or would have if they hadn't fallen asleep from being forced to kneel for so long.   
  
"Continue to keep your eyes and ears open, pet. I will expect a full report in two weeks." Serenity leaned down and captured Haruka's lips with her own, forcing her into submission. The kiss tasted of blood and something foul...like wine not cared for properly. To Haruka it was amazing. Then it stopped and the Queen said, "Clean yourself up." She left in a swirl of white skirts, and by the time Haruka got to her feet, was long gone.   
  
*Hell*   
  
Michiru barely contained a sob as the vision faded out from her Aqua Mirror, her device which could show either the future, past, or present. Which one this vision was remained to be seen.   
  
She couldn't believe. Her love, her world had betrayed her, or would, but what difference did it make! The point was it was happening! Tears gathered at the corners of her eyes and dripped silently onto paper-white cheeks.   
  
It seemed that Haruka could not overcome her senshi training. The ingrained belief that their purpose in life was to serve and protect the monarch of the Moon Kingdom. She had always known that there was something in Haruka that responded to the Princess, she just hadn't known_ what._ Now she knew. Now she was heartbroken.   
  
She didn't know if it was present or future though. If it was a premonition, then it was just a_ possibility_ of the future. Nothing to get alarmed about. Right? Right?!   
  
*AN*  
Short, yes. Cute, no. Necessary? Definitely. The plot is taking a different turn here, leaning away from the romantic side of things for a bit, and delving back into the political intrigue. Soon, soon my pets, we shall see my beautiful creation in all its supreme glory. ::Laughs Insanely::   
  
  



	11. Sober Decisions

Hell's Angel

Chapter

By: Lily no Anrui (aka. IQ) 

It's been awhile, I know, but I've decided that fanfiction.net is now stable enough for me to continue writing and posting my fics. Plus there is a definite shortage of good Hotaru-centered fics right now, so I've decided to bring mine back to life. Damn, I really need to get my own website to store all these stories on…

What's happened to all my favorite stories though? All my favorite Hotaru fics are gone. No one's posting anymore…

Hotaru, as any ruler would be, was unaware of the deception in her midst. Life continued on as normal as was possible for her. It was any normal day in her surrogate monarch role in which she would listen to petitions from the people she ruled. The man, a low-classed warrior, knelt at the bottom of the dais on one knee, the typical submissive posture for a male of lesser rank. 

"—Mistress, I swear it was him. I found his hair on my bed." 

"The man rooms with you, soldier, what do you expect?" Hotaru answered, bored and disinterested. "I have listened to your case, and decided your evidence is insubstantial. Be gone." With a wave of her hand, she dismissed him.

The warrior protested loudly crying, "But I know it was him!" Hotaru narrowed her eyes at him, and lazily lifted a hand in signal to the guards. "Remove him," she said in her unfeeling monarch's tone that left no room for argument. The guards acknowledge her order by saluting in the customary manner; one hand fisted over the heart, and moved to obey. 

The pleading soldier became a distant memory as his cries faded into an echo against the stone walls. "Bring in the next petitioner," she called out, weariness evident in her voice. Hotaru curled up on the throne that seemed to engulf her body, looking like a frightening child. It was, in a way, reminiscent of her days held in possession by the senshi's enemy, Mistress Nine. Her violet eyes scanned the doorway, and through it stepped an elegant blue-haired beauty, the picturesque sea siren. 

"Michiru…"Hotaru said into the nearly empty room, "What brings you here?" 

Michiru knelt down on both her knees, the customary gesture of submission from a lesser female. "Mistress, I bring you news of premonition," she called out, her eyes focused on the ground. At this Hotaru focused on the once-senshi, putting both feet on the floor and swinging to an upright position. Beckoning with a finger, she ordered, "Come here, Princess of Seas." At Hotaru's summons, Michiru rose as though pulled by strings, and walked to stand by her sovereign's throne. 

"What did you see?" Hotaru asked, in a near whisper. She did so simply to keep others from overhearing potentially damaging news. "Haruka…" Michiru choked on her words, "Haruka and Serenity." Hotaru's eyes narrowed and her lips curled into a sneer. A soft inhuman growl was filtered between those civilized lips at the mere mention of the Queen of Light. Blinking the red haze from her eyes, Hotaru asked, "Could you tell the time?" 

"No, Mistress," Michiru answered apologetically, nibbling on a nail. Hotaru nodded, digesting this new possible-information. "That's quite alright, Michiru. You're a clairvoyant, not a fortune-teller. I can expect nothing more from you," the violet-eyed demon-princess said, "You're dismissed." 

"Mistress, if I may…?" Michiru inquired after a brief indecision on whether to go or not. 

"Go ahead," Hotaru told her, nodding. 

Michiru readied herself for an explosion from her once-foster child, before opening her mouth to speak. "My instincts tell me you must speed up your process in regaining our lord, Shinigami. The sands are running through the hourglass, as Setsuna once told me." 

"I'm aware of this, Michiru," Hotaru replied, her anxiety increasing ten-fold. "I will do so as soon as I feel he is ready." Hotaru swallowed nervously as Michiru bid her farewell, and wondered how she was going to rip Duo from his mortal life without making him hate her. She could see no way. Of course Hotaru had changed others before then, her fondest memories being the mutual-consenting agreement with the Outer Senshi.  It was different this time though; Duo was special. Duo was the Shinigami. 

She got up from the throne, stomping her foot angrily. Why were all the tough responsibilities put on her? Hotaru swung around to face the guards. "Tell them I will hear no more petitions today." Without a second word, Hotaru disappeared. 

Reappearing in the main hallway of the Preventers Headquarters dressed in normal garb, Hotaru began stalking away to Duo's office. She needed to know how he felt about what she had told him. Apparently the violet-eyed ones thought similarly, because upon arriving on Duo's floor she heard a voice call out behind her, "Hota—I mean, Camille! Hey, Camille, wait up!" She turned, catching sight of an exuberant braided man making his way towards her at a ground-eating pace. 

Hotaru leaned against the wall until he caught up. "I was just looking for you," she said with a slight smile once he had. "Funny, me too," Duo said, "Listen, I've been thinking." 

"A dangerous pastime," Hotaru slipped in sardonically. 

"You're telling me," Duo said with a grin, "Anyway—" Guessing what he was about to say, Hotaru interrupted by saying, "Maybe we should talk elsewhere." Duo shrugged expressing his indifference, "Fine with me." The two of them walked out of the corporate building and across the street to where a rather elaborate park was set up. They walked along the path side by side in a questioning silence. 

"You were saying?" Hotaru prompted coolly, arms swinging at her side lazily.  

"Well I've been thinking, that if you're a demon from Hell and whatnot…then why are you here?" Duo asked, frowning in confusion. Hotaru's breath caught in her throat. Why was he so curious? Was it possible that he was remembering? That might be her chance to convince him of the truth to her tale. "Well," she began carefully, "I'm looking for someone." 

"But who? You're dead. It's not like you have any family members left you'd like to talk to," Duo answered sarcastically, rolling his eyeballs. He stuck his hands in his coat pockets and scratched a rhythm on the inside of the fabric, impatience displaying itself in subtle ways. 

"I'm looking…" Hotaru wondered how to phrase it, "For someone very important to Hell." 

Duo looked exasperated. "Care to elaborate, dearie?" 

"I'm looking for the Shinigami," Hotaru stated, also exasperated with beating around the bush. She watched as Duo froze up, mouth gaping wide, and stared at Hotaru with a mixture of awe and disbelief. Finally the words seemed to sink into his brain and he started. "The god of death. You mean THE god of death? You lost the god of death. How could you lose a god?!" 

"I didn't lose him," Hotaru corrected sternly, "I just merely misplaced him. He was reincarnated after the last battle of the realms. Now it's time for me to collect him and bring him back to his job." She nodded, reaffirming her mission to herself. Duo looked at her strangely, "Haven't you found him yet?" 

Hotaru smiled secretively. "I have." 

"Then why are you still here?" Duo asked, frowning in consternation at the ground between his moving feet. Hotaru shrugged, taking a turn onto a side path, and walking towards a bench to sit down. Duo abruptly stopped walking, and crossed his arms. "Hotaru, I want an answer." Hotaru froze mid-step at the commanding voice he used, and found herself turning around to face him without even realizing it. 

"I don't think he's ready to leave," she admitted quietly, fiddling with the cuffs of her jacket. Hotaru looked at the grass beneath her combat-booted feet and wondered how she could command an entire realm full of people, but in this one situation, failed to be assertive. 

"Why do you need to get him then?" Duo asked, cocking his head to the side in curiosity. 

"The realms are at war again. Really just Heaven and Hell are at war. My position is as a general, not a monarch, and I can't do both at the same time anymore. He has to come back and take up his rightful place as the eternal sovereign of Hell," Hotaru explained rather vaguely, flicking her wrist about in exaggeration. 

"I see. Well then I don't think he has much of a choice anymore in the matter, and you're just avoiding the issue," Duo said matter-of-factly, nodding to confirm his own statement. Hotaru stared at him consideringly, before nodding to herself. "Perhaps you're right," she amended, her voice falling onto the air like a raindrop on a still pond. The ripples were barely noticeable, but Duo straightened up nonetheless. "Of course I am," he said confidently. 

Hotaru walked forward silently, a predator stalking her prey, until she was face to face with Duo. "You realize what you've done, don't you?" She asked, her voice almost a pained whisper. Her violet eyes were filled with solemnity, an emotion which came too frequently for her liking. Duo looked down at her, a confused expression gracing his countenance. "What?" He asked. 

Hotaru took another step forward, invading his personal space. Duo stepped back, trying regain a comfortable distance between the now-frighteningly sad demon, but Hotaru was quick to close the gap again, swiftly wrapping an arm around his middle in an almost-embrace. Duo gasped, struggling to escape from her arms, but his mortal strength was no match for the hidden steel within her bones. She easily held Duo to her, and rose up on tip-toe, nuzzling her face into his neck and breathing in the sweet smell of his aftershave…or cologne. She wasn't sure which one Duo preferred. 

This would be Duo's last day as a mortal, Hotaru thought to herself. He has condemned himself to eternity. With that last thought, she bit down hard over his pulse, stimulated fangs sinking easily into the tender flesh. It broke so easily beneath her jaws, still weakened from the last time she had fed. Hotaru sucked urgently upon Duo's neck, his sweet lifeblood flowing easily down her throat. She drank it down like a wandering man drank even the illusion of water when lost in the desert. 

Duo's heart beat faster, still struggling in fear. Although Hotaru's grip did not waver, her balance was off, and his wriggling did nothing for it, only succeeding in sending the two of them tumbling downward.  Hotaru propped herself up on one arm so that she was not smothering Duo with her body, but kept the other wrapped around Duo, effectively pinning him to her. She knew he was fighting his instinctive reaction to having the life sucked out of him, for the previous time he had merely sat there in a languorous haze during the feeding. Hotaru wondering why he struggled so hard when they both knew it was futile. 

Finally she felt Duo's heartbeat begin to slow with the beginning of death, and pried her fangs from his silken skin. She could taste the spicy flavor of his chosen scent mixed with his natural flavor on her tongue, and licked her lips in ecstasy. Hotaru looked down at the soon-to-be Shinigami. By perchance Duo had tumbled them into a bed of wildflowers, and Hotaru noticed a few of the flowers among it. She saw violets nearby, and smiled. Duo noticed this, and said in a timid voice, "Why are you smiling?" 

"You don't remember this, but a long time ago, you gave me violets for my birthday," Hotaru whispered, her ruby-stained lips a stark contrast to the innocence of her words. Reaching out, Hotaru stroked their soft petals before turning her attention back to Duo. "This is for those memories," Hotaru decided out loud, and bit into the fragile skin of her wrist until blood ran out steadily. Unwrapping her arm from his waist, Hotaru supported his head and held her wrist up to his mouth. "Take it," she said, "Or you will die, and all will be lost." 

Duo stared at the crimson droplets falling from Hotaru's pale skin and onto his own, and finally decided that if this was his course in life, so be it. He closed his lips over the wound and licked it, feeling the coppery taste of blood devour his senses. Reaching up, Duo clutched Hotaru's wrist closer to him and sucked with as much urgency as she had earlier. 

Beyond her, he stared at the sprig of violets Hotaru had lovingly caressed earlier. 'Yes, this was for those memories,' Duo thought in agreement. The violet petals become his whole world, until it swam before his vision, the only clear thing he was able to focus on. Gradually he realized his focus had gone from the violets to Hotaru and he was staring deep into her eyes. "Sorry," he saw her murmur. Then her pupils grew to take over his vision and eventually his world. 

Hotaru stared at her lord, wiping her still-bleeding wrist on the grass. It would stop soon. She had succeeded in part of her mission, that Hotaru was sure of. Now there was the transition to see to, and Hotaru vowed that she would be there throughout all of it. She had to find a safe place for Duo until he awakened though, so now was not the time to dally about. 

Hotaru stood, levitating Duo's body up with her, and both people vanished into the other realm. 

There is more to come yet, just review and let me know what you think. 


	12. The Beginning of the End

Hell's Angel Chapter 11 By: Lily  
  
Archive: -anrui- ()  
  
'kay, here's my little ditty for the chapter: First off, I don't own Gundam Wing or Sailor Moon, I just used the characters within my own plotline. Secondly, I'd like to apologize for taking so long with this story. Third, this will be the last chapter of Hell's Angel, but Hotaru and Duo's story is nowhere near finished. Instead I will be starting a sequel. Don't have a title yet, but you'll know it when you see it. Finally, I do now have a private archive of my own works up, so if you find my work intriguing, I'd suggest you take a look. Thank you, everyone, for reading.  
  
  
  
Hotaru arrived within the lush chamber that was Shinigami's personal quarters, and gently lay her lord down on the plush king sized bed. Simultaneously, her mind reached out and touched those within her trusted circle: Michiru, Setsuna, Haruka. Then suddenly, remembering Michiru's warning, wished she hadn't contacted Haruka. Perhaps she wasn't to be trusted anymore.  
  
The thought came too late, because soon her advisors and fellow generals appeared also within the room, responding to the haste her mind had impressed upon them. "It's done," she announced, staring directly at Setsuna. The green haired woman looked impassive, but underneath Hotaru could see the understanding in her merlot-colored oculars. She knew how difficult it had been for Hotaru to snatch away the life that Duo had so doggedly built.  
  
"Good," Haruka said gruffly, "About damn time. People were starting to worry." Michiru glanced at her lover with a small smile that abruptly faltered. Remembrances of her omen popped into her head, and a feeling of betrayal clawed at her heart. "Yes," the blue haired woman finally agreed, "It is good that you have finally made a decisive move, Hotaru. Now, maybe, we stand a chance against Heaven."  
  
Nodding succinctly, Hotaru stepped back from the bed. "It will be some time before he recovers. I want one of the maids to check in on him every hour. Setsuna, pick one you deem trustworthy. Tell her if I hear she's told anyone, I will hang her by her heels in the dining hall and skin her alive with my bare hands. The three of you will go about your normal duties. Do not give any indication that he's here. If you need me, I'll be resting in my rooms."  
  
That said, the infinitely cold general made way for the much warmer woman in Hotaru's heart, and swiped a small chunk of Duo's bangs away from his face and behind his ear. A soft smile claimed her features before she remembered who she was and who was witnessing the moment. Snapping into upright posture, she nodded a succinct farewell to the other general's and vanished to her rooms with a stamp of her booted foot.  
  
"Well she's certainly not as happy as I'd have thought," Haruka muttered. Michiru looked at her with an odd glance, but then recovered and nodded her agreement. "Yes, out of everyone I would have thought she'd be rejoicing the most. You know how close she and the Shinigami were."  
  
"Of course," Setsuna broke into the conversation, "Some of that closeness may have been in rumor only. You know for a fact that the one rumor where the young demons said Hotaru was Shinigami's Mistress was just that; a rumor."  
  
"Oh please, Setsuna," Haruka's voice was filled with exasperation, "You know as well as I do that they were nearly inseparable." The blond general shifted her stance, wings tucked behind her neatly, leaning against the wall. With deep blue eyes, deep enough to conceal secrets, she studied the young man who is and was their Lord. Hotaru was right; he did look exactly the same.  
  
Michiru grinned, seating herself on the very edge of the bed, and crossing her legs in a very feminine, princess-like gesture she hadn't quite grown out of. Wrists hanging loosely on her knees and slightly slouched, she volunteered her own opinion to the conversation. "Except when our Lord was off with another woman.or two.or three." At Setsuna and Haruka's incredulous glances, Michiru shrugged and straightened defensively. "Oh come off it, you know as well as I do what our Lord did behind closed doors. Hell, sometimes they weren't closed at all!"  
  
"Yes, but to speak of him in such a vulgar manner, Michiru.You act as though no one will hear you," Setsuna reprimanded in her patient, soft voice. "Plus, he's right fuckin' there!" Haruka shouted, pointing unabashedly at the slumbering Shinigami.  
  
The blue haired general glanced at the longhaired boy curled up on the opposite side of the bed, and shrugged nonchalantly. "He's can't hear us. You both know that. He will be dead to the world until his body recovers from the changes it's undergoing."  
  
Setsuna sighed, rubbing her temples where a headache was just beginning to form. "That's not the point!" Haruka shouted. "Yes," Setsuna agreed, "It's a matter of ethics." Uncharacteristically, Michiru snorted through her nose, expressing her opinion quite succinctly. "Haruka's yelling would wake him up first," she said, standing up. A light chuckle escaped her lips. As Setsuna joined her, much to Haruka's dismay, Michiru abruptly stopped and said, smile still in place, "Let's get going. We all have our duties to attend to. You heard the Mistress's orders."  
  
Within a moment, all three high-ranking women were gone, leaving a lone braided young man on the burgundy velvet bedspread.  
  
  
  
Hotaru sighed heavily as she returned to her own seldom-used rooms. She really hadn't wanted to go back to these tomb-like quarters, but staying with Duo was not an option. She had too many things to attend to and a reputation to uphold. If the lower-ranking demons caught whiff that the Shinigami had returned and Hotaru, his 'Mistress', at least according to rumor, was keeping a bedside vigil, the gossipmongers would be hounding her yet again.  
  
Quickly unlacing her boots and tossing them on the other side of the room, Hotaru flopped onto her black bedspread and tried to think of what she should do next. The obvious would be to feed; she needed her strength to shield Duo's aura from the rest of Hell and whoever else would be able to sense him. It was her sworn duty to protect Duo, especially in his most vulnerable moments, which this certainly counted as.  
  
The second item on her mental checklist would have to have been keeping up appearances. She had a meeting she needed to attend later with several outer provinces Keeps' seneschals. The purpose was to discuss fortifying their strongholds in case Heaven attacked. The Keeps would serve as a place to evacuate the townspeople to, as impenetrable as they were. There they would be able to hold out against the enemy until reinforcements could come. That is, provided they were stocked up with enough water and food to last, and enough soldiers.  
  
The third item would be, possibly, skinning the silly little twit who went blabbing that the Shinigami had returned. Hotaru grinned maliciously, violet eyes lighting up with an unholy gleam. The demons under her command had witnessed her merciless nature before, but a warning may need to be issued.  
  
Rising from the bed, she set about changing into clothing appropriate for Hell's particular fashions and befitting one of her station, then set off on the first task. Waltzing into the kitchen, the violet eyed woman was halfway through with her breakfast when Setsuna contacted her telepathically. *The servant girl, Aris, is attending to our Lord every hour on the dot.*  
  
*Thank you, Setsuna. Your service is much obliged.* Hotaru sent back, stuffing a slice of apple into her mouth. She'd decided on food rather than going out hunting. She wanted to stay close for when Duo woke up, and prowling around for someone to feed on wouldn't provide that. Plus she didn't think she could stomach someone else's blood; too drunk on Duo's she was and far too spoiled by its richness and power. So the violet eyed demon set about stuffing herself until she felt full and even past that point. The cooks looked astounded that their general, who was small and petite and almost heart-breakingly fragile-looking, could pack down that much food. Hotaru caught the fleeting thought of 'where was she putting it all?'  
  
Finally sated, Shinigami's supposed-Mistress left the kitchen, much to the cooks' relief. Stalking down the hallway, she passed the open door of Michiru's office and stepped gracefully inside, shutting it behind her. "Anyone listening?" she asked the blue haired woman seated at her desk, dutifully going through the stack of paperwork in front of her. "There shouldn't be," Michiru said in reply, glancing up from whatever document she was looking over, steepling her fingers. "What is it that you need, Mistress?" The tone of Michiru's voice was strangely somber and resonant with Protocol.  
  
"I just stopped in quickly to ask if you've had any more visions," Hotaru said vaguely. She saw Michiru slowly shake her head. "No, Mistress, I have not. I can try again later if it would please you." Hotaru smiled, "Yes, please, do that. The reason I ask is that.the more I think of it, the more it would make sense. At almost every corner the enemy seems to outwit us. A traitor among us, or perhaps a spy lurking amidst the masses, is very logical. It would have to be someone with fairly high rank, but someone people wouldn't necessarily suspect."  
  
Michiru frowned thoughtfully, her eyebrows drawing down behind her glasses in a way that didn't necessarily befit her. "I cannot find flaw within your logic. Shall I broach the subject with Setsuna and Haruka?" The phasing was so automatic it slipped out before Michiru could stop it. Of course they shouldn't tell Haruka. "Much as it pains me to say so," Hotaru began, "I think we're going to have to start keeping some things from Haruka. Just to be safe. However, she's innocent until proven guilty. You know that as well as I."  
  
"Of course, Mistress. That was foolish of me," the blue haired general amended. "It's quite alright. Old habits die hard, ne?" Hotaru grinned, and straightened, "Return to your previous activities." With that she spun on her heel and left the room.  
  
Continuing on down through the maze-like halls, Hotaru finally ended up at the formal meeting room where Setsuna stood patiently outside of the door. "The seneschals await you, Mistress," she stated matter-of-factly in her smooth voice. Nodding her understanding, Hotaru stood in place until Setsuna swung open the doors for her and announced her presence. The seneschals all rose, and Hotaru took quick stock of them. Most were ancient souls who had seen much of life already, one or two middle-aged men. That was it though.  
  
The seneschals all bowed lowly to her, and waited for her response. Protocol demanded that they weren't allowed to sit until she had taken her seat. With a pointed nod of greeting, Hotaru coolly greeted them. "Gentlemen.and Lady," she said, with a small smile at the one elderly woman who rose. With long, quick steps, she sat at the head of the table, and Setsuna at her right hand. Centuries ago it would have been herself in Setsuna's chair, and the Shinigami in the very seat she now occupied.  
  
"Please be seated," Hotaru intoned. The Keeps' caretakers slowly lowered themselves onto the old, extravagant chairs of the meeting room, and looked to her for further direction. "We all know why we're here, don't we? So let's just cut to the chase. War between Heaven and Hell is inevitable. The best we can do is prepare for it. During the times of war, the Keeps will act as strongholds for the civilians. That means you'll need supplies. So let's just start on my left and go around the table. State what your province is, the population, and we will get you everything you need."  
  
That said, the droning began and Hotaru listened intently, planning carefully. Setsuna wrote down everything that was said with a studious attention to detail, much more than Hotaru had ever had when she'd advised the Shinigami. She'd mostly relied on her memory. Every so often, Hotaru interrupted the droning with a particular comment to Setsuna to add onto her notes.  
  
Soon enough the meeting was over, and Hotaru left the seneschals in the meeting room with a feeling akin to relief. Setsuna stayed behind to show the officials out, and would no doubt be busy later tapping their resources to provide all the necessary supplies to the provinces in Hell. One thing Hotaru had to say for being the Shinigami's replacement was that she didn't have to do the grunt work anymore.  
  
The black haired general then proceeded to 'keep up appearances' and went about her normal routine, checking up on everyone and everything that she normally checked up on. So far no one seemed to be noticing anything odd. Keeping up Duo's shield wasn't that difficult now that she'd replenished her resources. It was a simple matter of the barest concentration.  
  
Returning to her quarters hours later, Hotaru kept that same cool, unreadable mask on her face which had been present for most of the day. Trying to get at least a small bit of sleep, the violet-eyed demon shed her clothing and willed her dark, feathery wings away. They only got in the way while trying to sleep.  
  
Stepping into the only clean pair of pajamas she had, a silk set that Michiru and Haruka had bought her on some special occasion a while ago as a gag gift, Hotaru readied herself for at least a bit of sleep. The black shorts were cut scandalously small, even more so with the slits up the side. The matching top, if it qualified as that, was merely a scrap of fabric with the liking of a tank top. There was a matching robe, of course, which she threw at the foot of her bed.  
  
Tying up her shoulder length hair wasn't difficult, and soon enough the general was crawling under the covers, looking possibly more feminine than anyone had ever seen her. Hotaru fell into an uneasy sleep almost as soon as her head hit the pillow, dreaming of her childhood with Duo, or his past incarnation, on Saturn. She was but a girl-child on that fateful night that Duo fulfilled his born destiny and became the vessel for the spirit of the Shinigami, and thereby the Shinigami himself.  
  
The years had gone by quickly, and Hotaru saw less and less of Duo, busy as he was with his newfound duties. The young Saturnian women seethed with jealousy that the princess, already so privileged, should also be in the good graces of the lord god himself. Then came faint snatches of Hotaru's memory of her birthday party, so long ago it seemed: boredom, then Duo. Pleasurable agony soon followed and the discovery that her course in life had then on been altered.  
  
Of course, her duty as the Princess of Saturn came before serving the Shinigami, or at least it had back then. Duo had been understanding and allowed her to continue most of her life normally. Her duties as the sovereign of silence led her to becoming a senshi and taking that morsel onto her already-full plate. Beryl attacked and broke through the outer senshi's defenses, sadly, and laid waste to Hotaru's beautiful kingdom. It was devastation, destruction, and ultimately the only thing left on the princess' once-lively kingdom.were its three eternal queens: Silence, Destruction, and Death.  
  
Devoting herself to the only thing she had left, Hotaru threw herself into her life as a demon. She was sure she made a nuisance of herself at first, bumbling along in her attempts to fit in and be useful. Finally though, Duo had taken her under his wing, risking the appearance of favoritism, and guided her to her new (and current) position. Hotaru dreamed fondly of their conversation long ago when he'd announced her new title.  
  
/ "Hotaru," Duo had called quietly, slipping into her old quarters in the middle of the night. Tiptoeing just in case his friend and subordinate was asleep. He found the dark haired girl curled up in the middle of her bed, wearing a man's nightshirt. Groggily she came awake as the violet-eyed man sat on the edge of her bed.  
  
"My Lord, what are you doing here? Should you not be in bed?" she had asked, her voice sounding lower and huskier than normal, still clouded with sleep. Pushing herself up on her elbows, the girl blinked rapidly in the complete darkness of the room, adjusting to the change from the darkness behind her eyelids.  
  
Duo smiled, reaching out to brush back her bangs. "'Taru, are you trying to parent me?" He chuckled with barely suppressed mirth as Hotaru stuttered out, "O-of course not, my Lord! I was only saying-"  
  
"I know, 'Taru-chan," he interrupted, grinning mercilessly, "I was only playing with you. And how many times do I have to tell you, when we're alone like this, let's try and keep it informal? I have enough people bending over backwards to try and kiss my ass." Hotaru frowned with her put- upon-princess look on her face. "Duo, it's just not proper."  
  
"Proper schmoper," he admonished, waving his hand dismissively, "Anyway, 'Taru, the reason I'm here isn't just to drag you out of a sound sleep. I'm not that sadistic. I wanted to say that.well, you've come a really long way in your training and stuff, and.I'm really proud of you." Duo's smile widened as he witnessed the telltale signs of Hotaru's blushing.  
  
"Thank you, Duo," she said in her normal reserved tone. Sitting up straighter, she looked directly at the braided young man, hands in her lap, awaiting the second half of what was to come. "And because of that," Duo finally continued, "We've decided to give you a.promotion of sorts."  
  
"Promotion?" Hotaru replied with her head cocked to the side, staring at Duo in such a manner than it reminded him of a curious kitten. "Well, my advisors and I have decided that.you're going to be my general."  
  
"General?!" Hotaru screeched and almost fell over, "But Duo, I-"  
  
"You are perfectly qualified," Duo interrupted smoothly, "You did excellent in all of your warfare lessons, are skilled with the martial arts, and I know for a fact that you did most of the tactical planning during the time when Beryl attacked. You'll be perfect for the job. I have the utmost confidence in you." The last bit was phrased in a very un-Duo-like manner; it was more like the confident tone of voice the Shinigami used. The compliment made Hotaru blush and cover her mouth with her pale hands.  
  
Hesitantly, she reached out to Duo with one trembling hand. Duo took it with a small smile, and squeezed reassuringly. "You have done me a great service this night, my liege. There is no doubt in my mind that your influence was used to obtain this position of high honor for me, but.I will accept it with the highest amount of gratitude. May my service always prove to be that of an arrow flying straight and true." The words were spoken slowly, somberly, and Hotaru was sure that Duo could see the tears burning in her eyes.  
  
"I accept your vow of servitude with humility, my lady. It is a great honor to have you in my Court, General Hotaru." With that Duo raised the fine- boned hand he held in his own to his mouth and pressed a gentle kiss there, as one would do on the kingdom of Saturn when presented to its Princess.  
  
Lowering Hotaru's hand, Duo suddenly grinned, spoiling the serious moment. "Now go to bed, General. You'll receive a list of your duties tomorrow morning, and oh-your quarters will be moved. Lucius, the old general, will be arriving mid-day to help you get acclimated to your new lot in life. But, ugh, I've got to get going; I have to wake up early in the morning for a meeting.."/  
  
.Wake up early in the morning for a meeting.wake up early in the morning.wake up.  
  
The thought chased Hotaru into consciousness, shooting straight up in bed. Gasping, she looked around the pitch-black room, trying to figure out what it was that had woken her. With a shock, she realized what time it had to be. Scrambling out from under the covers in a flurry of motion, the violet- eyed woman tossed on her robe and hurriedly tied it, vanishing into thin air.  
  
When she reappeared, Hotaru stood within the Shinigami's room, facing the window settee that Duo had so loved to perch upon and read when he thought no one was near to witness it. Except Hotaru; Duo had never cared much about whether Hotaru was there or not.  
  
Spinning quickly to face the bed, the general was faced with the twitching form that was Duo, arising slowly from his unnatural slumber. Hotaru's body tingled and she realized that Duo's awakening was pulling down her carefully structured shields. Grimacing, she poured even more power into them to defend them from the onslaught. "Stupid ass," she growled as Duo's eyes began to flutter and consciousness was merely a breath away.  
  
Then abruptly Duo arched his back, gasping, as new life flooded his body. Indigo oculars were revealed to the room, and his gaze snapped back and forth wildly. Moving closer, Hotaru peered cautiously at him. "Duo?" she called hesitantly, "My Lord?" Those impossibly colored eyes locked on her pale, slim figure and recognition flared within their depths. "'Taru?" he choked out.  
  
In a movement too graceful to be human, Hotaru slid onto the large bed. "Duo," she cooed, gladness lighting up her features. Then suddenly her face turned dark. "Stop fighting my shield, Duo. You're making it difficult to maintain." A blank look greeted her. "But.it hurts. Feels like."  
  
"Suffocating. I know," Hotaru nodded her understanding, "But it is necessary. They will descend on us like a pack of wild dogs if I drop the shield too soon. Just stop pushing against the shield, and all will be fine." Duo took a deep breath, inherently understanding the warning, and miraculously as he slowed his breathing and heart rate, letting his body ease into a state of relaxation, the shield settled from something wound uncomfortably tight to the equivalent of a soft, warm blanket wrapped around him. "What's going on?" he asked, looking at the foreign creature before him.  
  
"I told you I was looking for the Shinigami. I told you I found him. You told me to bring him home. So I did." The explanation was simple, concise, but Duo still found it impossible to believe. "Me?!" he squeaked, "I'm not the god of death! I can't be! I've lived my whole life on earth; I'm just an ordinary kid! I mean, I would know if I were the god of death!"  
  
Hotaru raised one fine eyebrow in incredulity. "And just what is it you call yourself it battle again?" Duo looked utterly stricken. "I'm not." he just barely whispered, eyes wide, breathing a little heavy again. "You are," Hotaru said with fierce conviction. "And I can see it in your eyes that you know it too. You remember."  
  
"But Hotaru, I-"  
  
"Shut up, Duo," she said kindly, her eyes holding far too much understanding. She knew just how it was to wake up one day and find your entire perception of yourself changed by one simple fact. "You are the Shinigami. The spirit has always been within you, the abilities, the power. Why do you think you never died in battle no matter how badly you were injured? The only thing I did was return you to Hell."  
  
Duo stared at the violet-eyed woman above him. "Hotaru, I don't know how to be the Shinigami anymore. It's.been too long. Besides, I have a life on earth. People are going to be wondering when I don't show up for work. Plus there's Gaia, and my friends, and." he trailed off, the enormity of his thoughts overwhelming him temporarily.  
  
"I will teach you," Hotaru answered quite simply, "You can learn to be the Shinigami again. You don't have to completely abandon your human life either. After all, I've been posing as a mortal and running Hell myself quite successfully these past few months."  
  
"I-" Duo seemed to deflate, the denial leaving him in a puff of breath. "Okay.Hotaru, you're my general, right?" Momentarily off balance by the abrupt shift in topics, Hotaru merely stared before stumbling out, "Yes. Yes, I am, Duo." He sat up carefully, scooting closer to the dark haired woman. "I used to tell you everything, right?"  
  
"Yes. Well, a lot," Hotaru amended, scooting closer to him as well, responding to the childlike anxiousness she felt stirring within Duo. "I'm scared," he admitted, "I'm afraid of all this: the responsibility, the power. I don't want to do this. I've already lived through two wars. I don't want to die in this one."  
  
They sat beside one another, old and new friends, Hotaru fighting back tears. "I know, Duo. I don't want you to do either. You won't. I swear it on my life." Even if it kills me, she added silently. Duo reached out, remaining uncharacteristically silent, and grabbed her subtly trembling hand within his larger ones. "I'll do it though," Duo began, filling up the loaded silence, "I'll be the Shinigami because it's what I was meant to do. It's something I can't escape, and denying it won't help. I'll do it for you, and for everyone else out there fighting in my name, for my realm."  
  
Hot tears trailed out of Hotaru's eyes, sliding unnoticed down her elfin features. There was really nothing she could say in reply, but she could show her support in the touch of her hand against Duo's, squeezing gently but firmly. They sat on the bed together as the sun began to color the sky with amazing hues, looking out the large bay window, loving the presence of one another and dreading the trials to come. There were no declarations though, merely the heartfelt promises they had made to themselves.  
  
I will keep him safe no matter the cost.  
  
I will lead these people in this terrible war.  
  
For you.  
  
Because I love you.  
  
- - FIN - -  
  
And here is the long-overdue conclusion to Hell's Angel. Be on the lookout for the sequel in which Duo settles into his role as the Shinigami, while trying to convince his friends there's nothing wrong. The war comes to fruition. More of the past is revealed. Will Hotaru and Duo's love for each other ever be known by the other? Find out in the sequel. 


End file.
